The True Sea's Child (BEING REWRITTEN!)
by Rhino109
Summary: In a world where Percy isn't Poseidon's child, but instead was born of someone much older; is Percy still the Prophecy child? Will Percy lead a life of greatness or shy away from the darkness that clouds him, and the blessings he was given? Will he hide his powers, or let them glow like a flower in the spring? PLEASE REVIEW, I READ THEM ALL! Haven't decided pairings yet. Thank you!
1. Sea's Child

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan and he better made a third series or so help me ill rip his face off! Joking, ill just shoot him its less gross.**

 **A/N: This is my first story so please help me progress by reviewing your thoughts and opinions on what i can do to make this better. I aren't the best with grammar but i will try my best. Thank you for reading and i hope you continue.**

 **Pontus' POV**

I was walking through the palace of the void at a peaceful pace. I came to the throne room and just before i opened the door i heard a noise. A gentle sobbing was coming from the throne room.

I gently pushed open the huge double doors and walked in to find a sight that crushed my heart. My wife, Thalassa, was sitting in her throne with a sea-green blanket wrapped in a bundle. My wife was staring down at it with a sad smile on her face as she

sobbed with tears running down her face.

She noticed me and had a fearful, shocked face for a second before she collected herself.

I stared on in shock as my wife looked at me expectantly with a baby boy in her hands that had black wavy hair and deep, spectacular sea-green eyes that seemed to look into your very soul.

"Thals?"I asked nervously.

"I'm a terrible wife, look what i've done!" She cried as I looked at her in shock.

"What is it Thals, tell me it's ok."I stated knowing full well that he wasn't my child.

She looked away from me and down at the child "he's mortal" she said quietly "my child, a mortal child from a silly affair." A tear ran down my cheek at this stage and I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest, I felt empty.

"Why? How? When did this happen?" I had so many questions but I was struggling to finish a sentence.

"A while ago, a couple of months. I was on earth talking with Poseidon about what to do with the underwater-volcanoes that are destroying life for miles in the ocean. After I was finished i decided to go to a bar and have a drink. When i got in there i was drugged and i was already tipsy when it happened so the drug took effect. When i woke up in the morning i was in someone's bed. He was a nice guy from what i remember but i just forgot most stuff entirely. When i came back to the Void i was showing signs of pregnancy and i took a test and it came back positive."

"Ok, well, i'm not gonna get mad but i have to tell you something that will probably hurt you but i have something else i would like to say afterwards."

"Okay, go ahead."She said nervously with a shaky breath. It pained me to see her like this and i was willing to do anything to make it stop, to see that beautiful smile that i fell in love with so long ago.

"He will have to go to Earth, the ancient laws forbid a mortal child to live with their immortal parent especially in the Void." I said weakly but my resolve strengthened towards the end.

"I know, i'm so sorry for this. I didn't mean too, and i know your probably going to hate me for this." She said this weakly.

"I do not hate you! You are the love of my immortal life. I would do anything for you. And like i said, i have another thing to say!" I raised my voice because it hurt to know she would think i would hate her.

She looked at me expectantly and it looked like she was trying to get smaller.

"Can i adopt him?" I asked in a small voice.

"Sorry? I couldn't hear you."She said with a face of confusion.

"Can i adopt him, I have no children really. The closest thing I have to a child is the Telekhines." I said slowly getting louder

She just stood there in stunned silence staring at me as if i was a precious jewel. A small smile crept onto her face.

"Can i hold him?" I asked gently as i took a few slow steps closer.

"Of course!" She practically screamed at me as fresh tears streamed down her face like a wave. **(Pun intended)** She handed me the child and i took him in my arms as i looked into his eyes that i got lost in.

He giggled and waved his hand. An orb of water splashed me in the face and the baby boy laughed so loud i thought people on the outer rim where going to complain.

Thalassa just smiled as the tears of joy still streamed down her face just without the sorrow sobs.

"I Thalassa, personification of the sea, hereby give my husband Pontus, primordial god of the sea permission to fully adopt my son Perseus Achilles Jackson, before he returns to Earth to his adoptive mother Sally Jackson." I looked at her curiously when she finished, she just waved me off.

"I, Pontus, Primordial god of the sea and father to fish and sea-creatures, hereby fully adopt Perseus Achilles Jackson, Son of Thalassa, to be my Son in everything but blood and give him full access over my powers that he has not inherited from his mother, before he returns to Earth to his adoptive mother Sally Jackson!" I stated aloud.

Thunder rumbled overhead sealing the deal. My wife smiled a smile that made me forget my name for a second until she ran into my arms and hugged me and Perseus.

We were interrupted by a sound from below us. We looked down to see Percy with a look of concentration on his face, "Da-d" He stuttered.

Me and Thalassa just stared at him in shock until i composed myself and tickled him under the chin playfully "That's right squirt!"

Thalassa laughed heartfully as our new family cuddled for the first, and last time. It actually hurt to know that we had to send him to Earth to live with someone else.

A single tear ran down my cheek at the thought. I looked to Thals to see her with a sad face as well. "It's for the best, if he where to stay in the Void he would be at risk for the other primordials to find out about."

"I know, I just can't stop thinking about what the Gods on Earth will do. You know that Zeus is heartless and selfish and that doesn't go well with his paranoia that everyone who is powerful will try to topple him from his throne. I swear on my titles if Zeus touches him i will send a world of hell on him!" I said with an edge in my voice.

"And i'll be right beside you" She said calmly, "Thank you for this, you have no idea how much this means to me."

 **A/N: I am trying to make a story that isn't cliche or regular and i will try to update regularly but it may take a few weeks with my school work and slow laptop. Please reveiw on what you think on this first chapter and i am going to try to stick to chapters around 2000+ but im not making promises. This story is entirely just made up as i go along but i am going to double check every paragraph, thanks for reading and please stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. A New Family

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riorda**

 **Sally's POV**

I walked home from the candy store that I work at with a bag of blue sweets. i was just about to open my door when i heard the swirling and splashing of waves and the smell of the ocean breeze.

I turned to see a cradle shaped as a boat floating down towards me on a sea wave inside the corridor. It drained out infront of me with no sign of there ever being water. I'm kind of used to this stuff because of my boyfriend, Poseidon, God of the Seas, but this felt more powerful.

I looked down and saw that the cradle stopped right infront of me and inside was a child, a child wrapped in a sea-green blanket with eyes that flowed sea-green brighter than the sun and more powerful the Zeus himself.

I picked him up gently and he giggled slightly. I looked down into the cradle and saw a note on a blue peice of paper. I knelt down and picked it up. The note read:

 _Dear Sally Jackson,_

 _I am a goddess from a different land that is connected to the sea._

 _This is my child but as you know ancient laws restrict me from keeping him and with your lover being a god of the sea i thought you would be the perfect person._

 _If i kept my child he would be hunted down by my brothers and sister, i am not from Olympus but my siblings are extremely powerful and would have killed him if i was to keep him near me._

 _He has the power of the sea inside him and i would love for you to adopt him and keep him as your own._

 _He will be a great hero and you have the soul of a great women, i can only leave him to you so please keep him, i know how much you want a child and can't._

 _Sorry for this short notice but in your bank account is 3 million dollars to help with bringing him up._

 _His name is Perseus Achilles Jackson. He has an adoptive father but Poseidon may adopt him. He is 3 days old and his birthday is the 18th of July and he is three days old._

 _I am sorry about this but i could not let my child die, also i have given you the abuility to breast feed to bond with Percy better. If you cannot take my child then i will have to find someone else to, even though there is not._

 _If that is the case, just put him in the cradle and send him into the sea. Please protect my child, you are the only one that can._

 _-Mrs T ( & Mr P) x_

I was so shocked i almost dropped the boy. I put him back into the cradle and dragged it inside. i set him on the sofa and the cradle in the spare room. I went straight to the kitchen and sprayed water into the air from a spray bottle. I threw a drachma into the rainbow that was created. "Lady Iris, please show me Poseidon, please keep this on the down low and i'll throw another drachma in after the call."

"Yes Sally, ill put you through now." Iris stated

Poseidon popped up sitting at a table under the sea in a library. "Poseidon!"

"Oh, hey Sally, whats wrong?" Poseidon stated as he looked at me expectantly.

"I have a surprise for you that showed up today and i want you to see it, just don't freak out okay?"

"Okay Sally i'll be there in a minute." Poseidon said then swiped through the mist. I threw a drachma into the disappearing mist for Iris to keep quiet then went back into the living room to see the baby.

I picked him up and help him close to my chest waiting for Poseidon. The room was filled with a bright light and i closed my eyes.

I turned around to see Poseidon standing there looking at me curiously. Then he looked at what he was holding and his eyes grew so wide I thought they'd fall out.

"I think we should sit down." Poseidon said. I nodded with understanding.

I told him about coming home and the strange wave in the hallway as i opened my door. "That wasn't me Sally, i don't know what could have done that unless it was another sea god which i can't think of any."

"Wait, there was a note that said that he has the power of the sea, and his parent was a sea goddess but she said that her siblings where powerful and she wasn't from Olympus, that she came from a different land. Where could that be?"

"I don't know Sally, but i can tell this child is born of the sea, i can feel it in his blood that his power of the sea is strong. But outside of Olympus i cannot think of anyone who his mother could be."

"She only signed "Mrs T and Mr P was in brackets"I said with concentration on my face.

"Hmm i don't know. Can i see the note?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes, here." I handed him the note on the blue paper that came with Percy. He read it in curiosity and ended with a bewildered face. He didn't know who it could be, but i knew one thing, i will not give up this child and i will love him as my own. "I'm going to adopt him Poseidon, i cant leave him for death if i'm the only one that can protect him."

Poseidon looked at me like i was crazy then he had a scared face. "Sally you can not his scent will be powerful stronger than any scent of a big three child you could be attacked by a monster daily. I love you i can't allow you to get hurt because someone can't protect their own child!"

"This child will die if don't keep him, i can do this Poseidon!" I don't know why i got so angry but the love of my life wanted to leave a child for death. Yes, it was for my protection, but this is a 3 day old child that needs a place to live. "You know what i want more than anything in this world is a child, someone to protect when in danger, help with nightmares and play with while they grow. To nurture and teach, that is what i want but i cannot have it. I cannot have children so the only way is through that problem is adoption, and when i child is given to me at 3 days old and that is all i really want in life. Then i will adopt that child no matter what the consequences!"

"Sally, I don't know what i would do if something happened to you! I don't want you to be harmed!"

"Nothing you do is going to change my mind. I'm sorry but this is a young child. He is 3 days old he will die if i give him up. You know that!" I said louder than last time. This child is in danger and I am the only solution.

"Fine, well then if i cannot stop you, then i must help you!" He took a deep breath like this was hard for him to do, at this stage I was puzzled, i didn't know what could happen to the child. "I, Poseidon, God of the sea, earthquakes and storms, father of horses, hereby officially fully adopt Perseus Achilles Jackson to be my son in everything but blood." I stood there in a stunned silence. Poseidon, my lover, just adopted the child that i will adopt and protect with my life.

"I, Sally Jackson swear on the Styx to take care of Perseus Achilles Jackson as if he was my own child and protect him with my life. I will do whatever is necessary in order to keep him from the dangers that he goes through until he goes to Camp Half-Blood!"

 **A/N: That's Chapter 2! Percy has been adopted! Next Chapter i'm going to skip until Percy is 4 on a trip to Montauk before Gabe! Any ideas for pairings? PM me and ill put them on a poll! I would like to thank 'Pontus true Lord of the Ocean' for being the first one to review and also for being supportive on my first chapter!**


	3. A trip to Montauk

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson Belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 **Sally's POV - 2 weeks after the adoption**

I got Percy a stroller and things are looking up, although i don't think the mailman is going to be coming around anymore. The other day i answered the door with Percy in my arms to see the mailman standing there with a parcel. It was a big parcel so im thinking something from Poseidon. Now that I think about it, that mailman did look a little bit like Hermes and i think i heard a faint hissing of snakes from his pocket. When he gave me the thing to sign he held Percy for me.

When I was signing the notice i looked up and Percy looked straight at the mailman. As if he could sense a danger his eyes glowed a deep green like a cat's eyes. Percy pushed his hand forward and the mailman got smacked around the face with water so hard it left a mark on his face.

The mailman stood there in a stunned silence and i quickly took Percy oof him dragged the parcel in and shoed him out of the door. I closed the door and instantly Percy started belly laughing.

I opened the parcel and found something that will trully help with Percy growing up. There was a note in it that read:

 _Dear Sally Jackson,_

 _This set of draws is made for children growing up._

 _It will never run out of the things you will need: Nappies_ _ **(Diapers),**_ _baby wipes, clothes that will change as you grow and when you wash them they will return to the draws as a different set for the next day, clean bedding, blankets & toiletries._

 _This is a gift as my thanks for keeping my child when you didn't have to, so…_

 _Thanks!_

 _-Mrs T ( & Mr P)_

 **Percy's POV - 2 days before his 4th birthday**

 _Mommy woke me up this mowning earliew than i usually get up fow big school. She said that i needed to get out some clothes for a 2 day twip. I haven't been on a twip befowe so i was exwited._

"Percy! Did you get your clothes out?" Mommy called from the living room.

"Yes mommy! I'll bwing the cwoves out now! Can i take my favourite swea cweatuwe teddy?" I called back.

"Yes honey, ill get it ready for you, is it the Hippocampie or the Dolphin?" Mommy called. _now that is a dificuwt question._

"I do not know Momma! Could i pwease bwing both with mwe?" I called while i folded up my clothes.

"Honey, ill pack both of them on one condition! Only blue marshmallows when we do the campfire tonight!" _HUH wewe gowing to buwn mawshmallows when we get thewe, AND THWEW GOWING TO BE BWUE!_

"Yes Mom! I can't beweive wewe getwing mawshmallows! Thank you Momma!"

"It's fine dear. Now hurry up and get your pancakes you don't wanna be late for school now do you? Or there is no marshmallows when we get there!"

"PANCWAKES! I'm comwing fow you PANCWAKES!" _PANCWAKES! PANCWAKES!_ _PANCWAKES!_

My mom laughed slightly "There getting cold honey!" _WUN! LEGS MOVE NOW PANCWAKES AWE WAITING._

I ran like my life depended on it and raced into the kitchen so fast the water in the sink flew onto the floor and under my feet which actually made me run faster like my muscles were energized by the water, I didn't even slip.

I stuffed a pancake straight in my mouth and chewed like a crocodile. I needed to get to big school so i can get marshmallows. "Calm down honey, you need to breath!"

"Sowwy mommy, I just weawy want marshmallows!" I smiled then got back to the task at hand, gaining the title 'The bane of Pancwakes' "PANCWAKES!"

My mom chuckled and dribbled some sticky syrup all over my pancakes. When i was done i was gasping for air, breathing heavily over my empty plate as i licked the syrup off of my finges that got stuck from eating the pancakes.

"Momma i'm weady!" I shouted as my mom came out with my backpack and my lunch box. _I think today is gowing to be a long day! I have to wait the whole dway for my twip to start!_

 **Timeskip till school lunch time**

I just got to the play area in school for lunch time and looked inside. No body was in there but i can still play on my own. I got in and opened up the play oven and almost screamed at the

sight. Inside where two big green snakes but they weren't the same as my eyes they where a foresty-poison green and they where dull.

They lunged forward but i hit them with a play frying pan and they shot to the ground i grabbed them around the neck so they couldn't bite me. As i touched them i felt as though i could feel inside of them. Like there was a liquid flowing through them. I felt like i could control what happened to it. I thought about the swirling feeling inside of them to stop. _Stop pwease! It fweels weird!_ All of a sudden they went hard and stopped moving _Magic?_

After about 10 seconds of this, the snakes went limp. I slid them into my backpack inside my lunch box incase they started moving again, i had already eaten my lunch so its fine them being in there.

I spun the frying pan in my hand and stared down at it with a smile, forgetting entirely what i just did. _I gotta get me won of thwese._

I turned around when i heard a voice that i remember. I turned to see mommy walking towards me talking with my teacher.

"MOMMY! Awe we gowing on ouw twip now?" I asked her as she looked over to me and smiled.

"Yes dear, have you got everything?" I grinned at her and picked up my school bag to show her, I unzipped it and showed her that my lunch box was inside. "Okay honey, come on then, lets get on the train! I've asked our neighbour to drop us off at the station with our bags."

I gasped, "Mom? We're going in a big car? I've never been in a big car before mommy, im scared!"

"Its ok child, i'll be right there with you for the whole time." She knelt down and hugged me, then pulled back and kissed my cheek.

"Come on then mommy, we have a twip to go on!" My mom laughed and held out her hand after standing up. I took her hand and we walked off towards our neighbours car and drove towards our secret place. We drove towards Montauk beach, our yearly escape every summer.

 **A/N: Thank you for all the positive feedback i've been getting so early on in my story. I know that this is a fast story with only short chapter but i am going to be doing better work later, its 4am here so i can't really focus well. I'm going to try and make longer chapters when i have more tim. I would like to thank 'Pontus the true lord of the sea' for his continued support and help. Please continue reading and enjoy.**


	4. A Majestic, yet scary sight

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 **A/N: I would like to thank everyone for such positive feedback and support. I also need to say a huge thank you to 'Pontus True lord of the Ocean' for helping me with sorting out pairings and just giving a good insite to the plot.**

 **Percy's POV**

We setup our cabin and did our regular cleaning ruitine, put all of our clothes into the draws and got out some things to build a small fire on the beach. I waited by the fire until Mom come back from the cabin. "Percy dear, i got the blue marshmallows!"

 _Bue MAWSHMALLOWS!_ "MOMMY! WHERE ARE THE BUE MAWSHMALLOWS?" I screamed as she walked over. _Mawshmallows!_ that was my thoughts, i love marshmallows.

"Relax dear, they're coming. Now, what do we need to cook these? What tools do we need?" Mom asked, just to be safe. _She always tries to teach me things like this._

"umm I don't know Momma, a fork?" I asked, i had no clue which tools where needed.

" _Hello milord"_ I looked up in shock, I should not be hearing voices in my head, _Am i going crazy?._

"Mom, can you heaw that?" I asked a little scared because it sounded like a man.

"What is it dear? I didn't hear anything.

" _She cannot hear me milord, I am a sea-creature, look into the ocean!"_ The thing said in my mind like it was obvious. I tilted my head and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Sea-cweature? In the bwig ocean?" I asked looking out to the sea.

" _Yes lord, I am a dolphin, may i come to the shore so we can talk?"_

"Yes, Come hewe thwen, i want to see you and show mommy!" I screamed excitedly as i looked at the sea waiting.

Suddenly a fin broke the surface and came towards us, my mom screamed and ran to me, "it's okay mommy, Mr dolphwin came to twalk!" I said excitedly and ran to the Ocean. "Hewwo, how awe you?" By this point the dolphin had come all the way to the shore and was just in the water. I ran up to him and gently stroked him. "Hewwo!"

" _Hello milord, tell your mother i said hello ma'am, he says hello!"_ The dolphin said, i looked at him in confusion then turned to my mother and tilted my head.

"He says, Hewwo mam, he says hewwo?!" I asked curiously, my mom just stared at me shellshocked and turned to the dolphin.

"Thank you, but i have not seen him in years, not since we adopted Percy." I looked at her confused again. _Oh well, i'll talk about that later._ I looked back at the dolphin and looked at him expectantly.

"So, what bwings you hewe siw? Just a messwage?"I asked curiously wondering why he said that to mommy but letting it go.

" _I have come to see you lord. But also bring a message to your mother. What are you doing milord?"_ He asked, i looked at him for a second before pointing at the marshmallows then the fire-pit.

"We awe makwing smowes on the camp fiwe." I said, I like this dolphin he seems nice. "How come onwy I can tawk to you?"

" _It is because of your father milord, i cannot tell you now without your mothers permission."_ I looked cautious for a minute before turning to mommy

"Mommy can he teww me? He said he can't without your pe-pew-pemish-pemishon, something about my fawther?" I asked curiously. Her eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. "Awww pwease?" I begged.

" _I am sorry lord but if your mother says no, then i cannot. Are you making s' mores?"_ He asked.

"Yes, we awe making smow-smowes, can you eat smowes?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. He shook his head, no. "Okay, well what can you eat?"

" _I eat fish milord, but i am ok you dont have to feed me anything."_ He said politely, I laughed.

"It is okay my friend, i think i can find some fish." I felt a tingling in my head so i reached my hands up to it and help it "Ouch, that hurts. Ouch" I heard to gasps, one in my head one out of it. I opened my eyes and looked at the sea.

Riding on a wave the size of me came in about 10 fish that were dead and landed on the shore near us. "That huwt my hwead and my stowmach. What did i do?"

" _You brought me fish milord, already dead fish!"_ He said loudly but i couldn't catch the tone in his voice.

"Did i do somethwing bad?" I asked, confused and nervous.

"No honey, you did nothing wrong you did something amazing." I smiled at her and picked up a fish. I handed a fish to dolphin and he ate it, i motioned him towards the pile and he moved towards it. He ate the fish then looked at me. He bowed his dolphin head slightly.

" _Thank you, milord."_ He said, I smiled at him.

"it's okay fwiend, anyway whats youw name?" I asked.

" _Ronnie, lord"_ he said _What is it with this lord thing?_ I thought.

"Well Wonnie, why do you call me word?" I asked curiously.

" _Because you are a lord of the sea, milord."_ He stated like i should know this.

"A lowd of the sea?, how? Is that why i can talk to you?" I asked, this was confusing me. Why am I a lord of the sea? Why can i talk to this creature?

" _I have to go, milord, Thank you for the fish."_ Ronnie said.

"Okay Wonnie. Bye-bye!" I exclaimed and ran back to my mom who was watching by the campfire.

Mom laughed as i tried to say his name. "What's so funny mommy? Wonnie has to go!" I exclaimed in sadness.

"I know, dear, but Ronnie will be fine. He lives in the sea my boy." Mommy said.

I waved to Ronnie as he went. "WAIT!" I screamed as he turned around. "Can I swim out with you?" I called.

"Percy, are you sure?" My mom called.

"Yes mommy, I want to pwactice the magic." My mom looked at me strangely for a moment then had a face of defeat.

"Okay Percy, If you have to. Just don't go too far out! Please keep him close to the shore Ronnie." The dolphin just nodded and swam closely to me and I lay down in the water and grabbed hold of his dorsal fin and he gentle waded out into the water.

As we waded in I could feel myself getting stronger.

As I sunk lower into the water I saw something that was truly majestic, yet at the same time, truly scared.


	5. Fire and Water are one!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordin does, I know; it's a shame, right?**

 **A/N: I'm so so so so sorry. There hasn't been an update in quite a while because i haven't had: a) a computer OR b) The internet. I managed to get an author's note out at my friends house :) Again i'm sorry so i'm packing a large chapter for apologizing. Also, thank you for the repeated support from everyone and I would like to say flames welcome because I want criticism so that I can improve.**

 **Percy's POV**

As I sunk lower into the water I saw something that was truly majestic, yet at the same time, truly scary.

In the water, two large white eyes with small iris' the size of a pebble that was as green as seaweed stared back at me.

I gasped in fright, then gasped a second time after realizing that; I didn't choke on the water, I could breath perfectly fine like in the air. It was hard to get used to and i'll admit, I hyperventilated a little.

Ronnie, hearing my gasp turned to his side to look at what I saw, and looked like he almost fainted at the sight.

Behind the eyes that seemed to glow with thousands of years of wisdom and held a look that said 'i've seen everything' " _Hello child, I am Antrobus, Son of Pontus and Thalassa, the first shark and father to the megalodons!"_ A deep voice bellowed inside my head.

I bowed my head slightly in respect. I felt a strange connection to him, like a brotherly connection, but I just shrugged it off.

"W-why are you hewe?"I asked, stuttering from fear. _What if he wants to kill me?_ I thought.

" _Relax child! I don't want to kill you_ " _Wait, what? he can wead my thoughts! Not faiw!_ " _Yes dear boy, I can, your thoughts project like sonar in water! Haha relax. I was sent by your parents to protect you, I will always be there when you are near the sea._ "

 _Okay this is weiwd, so my mom and whoever my fathew is sent a giant shawk to pwotect me… weiwd, but i've been tawking to a dowphin for ten minutes so, why not?_

" _Ha, I think you should talk to your mother about that young one, but you must stay near the sea!_ " his voice going from amused to urgent quickly. " _There is danger coming! A danger I cannot protect you from! Go! Stay under cover, the sky will be your enemy, never take flight. Talk to your mother and say that Mrs T and Mr P says you must go to camp in the next 8 years or you will be in grave danger! Take this to protect you from the beasts of the pit._ " I didn't know what any of this meant, but mom has some explaining to do. From the sand beneath me and Ronnie came a pen, just an ordinary bullpoint, but it was made of gold and where the company name is usually printed wrote 'Anaklusmos' and from somewhere in the back of my mind I knew it in english 'riptide'.

I nodded my head frantically, scared now. I just wanted to get out of here and fast. As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I was lifted from Ronnie and shot towards the beach at unimaginable speeds; but i didn't feel any sickness from the speed, like the water was cushioning it.

As I sailed through the water, I could just see the Antrobus and Ronnie waving their fins at me and then, with a loud crash, I sailed over the sand at high-speeds and came to a rolling stop in the fetal position next to my screaming mother. "I don't know whethew to say ouch or whoo-hoo!" I said in a sarcastic attitude.

My mom burst out laughing and got into the same position as me by the fire, holding her sides while a tear or two fell from her eyes. Eventually she calmed, wiped her eye and say up staring at me expectantly.

I gave her a questioning luck then shrugged my shoulders. "You will not believe what just happened mom, it was _really_ scary." She looked panicked for a moment and scanned me over quickly then sighed in relief seeing I was fine, if just a bit shaken up.

"What happened dear?" My mother asked calmly, after a few minutes to calm down and relax a bit, also to stop her heavy breathing.

"I was just about to stawt when, hey did you know i can bweath under watew? Well anyway, when i was about to stawt a huge shawk came out of nowhewe! It was biggew than a bus mom! His name was Antwobus, he said he was the fiwst shawk ever! Also his pawents are these people Thawassa and Pontus I think, anyway, he said that I needed to talk to you about my pawents and that Misrs T and Mistw P said that I need to go to some camp in 8 years or i'w be in dangew; something like that anyway. He also gave me this!" I shouted sentence after sentence not letting my mother respond to anything. I pulled out the pen and showed it to her.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the writing on the pen, like she knew what it was. "Oh and, the sky will be my enemy don't take flight he said."

My mom shook herself out of her shock and said "Ok dear, we'll talk when we get back!"

We roasted s' mored all night and watched the stars sail across the sky. Little did I know that we would never have that conversation.

 **Percy's POV - 4 years later**

I was sitting on the fire escape outside my bedroom looking out over New York city. I loved this fire escape because it had an amazing view of Central Park and I can just sea the ocean through the building at a certain angle and i love the ocean and I like the lake at Central park it's just too dirty. I don't know why but it feels like home when I see the sea. I haven't been there since I was four years old. The reason, one word; Gabe! He's my abusive, idiotic, drunk of a step-father. Despite what people think (because I don't talk much, i'm pretty smart; especially for an 8 year old. I understand what all men are like, and I hate them all. They are all lying, cheating scumbags. Anyway, I'm Percy Jackson. I'm eight years old and live in a small two bedroom apartment on the upper-east side of New York on East 77th street on the 7th floor of the tall building. My mother is Sally Jackson and she is the greatest person in the world!

I guess you could say i'm a troubled kid, but having ADHD _and_ dyslexia does that to you. So far i've been kicked out of 2 schools in the last 2 years.

Right now though, the problem is Gabe. He's a fat, pudgy man who used to be a cop, but I don't see how. His last name is Ugliano and he lives up to it. He always has stubble on his neck and chin and where he goes, a pile of beer bottles and burned-out cigarettes follow.

He was nice the first 30 seconds we knew him then he showed his true colours as a world-class jerk. When my moms around he's as sweet as a packet of candy but when she goes to work, he turns into an angry, abusive jerk who thinks everything should be done for him.

I have to wear long-sleeve t-shirts and jeans to hide bruises and scars from school and my mom. He says if I tell anyone he'll do this stuff to my mom and i can't let that happen.

I heard a commotion from next door then a scream, it was coming from my mom and smelly-Gabe's room. I named him that because if you're in the same room as him you think there is two possibilities. 1) A Gorilla just took a dump right next to you, OR 2) Someone just blew up a liquor store inside of the room you are in.

Anyway, I ran into their bedroom to find a side that made my blood run cold. Gabe was standing over my mother who was on the floor with a knife in her throat, gurgling like a fountain. There was a pool of blood surrounding them and a knife lay on the floor.

Gabe, face covered in blood that was dripping from his chin like a tap **(Faucet for you MURICANS! ~no offense~)** , looked up at me with a sinister grin on his face. I knew one thing, my mother was gone, and it was all his fault!. My blood boiled, I felt something crack inside me and my vision turned red.

The pipes burst open and Gabe was thrown against the wall by the water that held him in place against a plain wall with a picture of me and my mom on Montauk beach together.

I ran, picked up the knife, and thrust it into his shoulder. He screamed a scream that made me wonder if he was a guy and blood squirted everywhere. I smashed a punch into his face again and again until he wasn't recognisable. _**Kill him Percy! Or he will haunt you forever!**_ A voice in my head told me, it sounded like a women.

I grabbed the knife from his shoulder and twisted it before yanking it out. With the knife in my hand, I felt like I knew exactly what to do with it, like the way to use the weapon was inprinted on my mind.

I twirled the knife in my grip into an ice-pick grip and held it to his throat. "This is for my mother you sick bastard. Goto hell!"

With my rage, when I pushed the knife to kill him, I pushed with too much force and his head hit the floor. The water came at me and cleaned the blood from my clothes.

 _ **Run, son, run to the forest and hide. You're power draws your enemy near. The sky is your enemy.**_ I looked out of the window and found that the voice was right. This time however the voice was most certainly a guy and not a women, which made me trust it less, but to his word: The sky swirled with clouds and the center-point moved around as-if searching for someone. I ran around the apartment swiftly and grabbed a bed sheet. I don't know why but this was an instinct. I drew a trident, a fish tail and a wave as three icons in circles next to each other in a triangle. Wave at the top in a slightly bigger circle, trident and fish-tail underneath it. I draped the sheet over my mother and wrapped her up in it.

I ran down the hall to the living room and on the table was a lighter for Gabe's cigarettes . I picked it up, and ran to where my mom was. I set the sheet on fire and watched as the shroud burned away, my mother's body with it. In the end was a pile of silver dust that shined like the moon. It blew into the wind and I want to my room. Pulling out a black duffel bag, I filled it with jeans, shirt and some money and ran for the door, checking my pocket for my pen that my mom told me to keep with me at all times and to only open it in a time of danger. I ran out of the building and towards Central Park, away from the clouds and towards the forest.

 **Third-Person POV**

Percy ran through the forest of Central Park, it was 9pm there so the moon gave him his only light. Stumbling, he tripped into a clearing with an orange glow. If it was a fire, then that meant heat: he was shivering, cold.

As he climbed to his feet, he looked up to see in the middle of the clearing, a women sitting by a fire.

She was about 35 years old and was wearing a brown t-shirt with a crane on top of a donkey and black jeans. She wore orange converse high-tops with white trims. It was a casual look, but she radiated power and had a calming aura.

As he crept closer, the smell of home-cooked meals and a fire-lit log cabin filled his nose: leather sofas and wooden furniture.

"He-hello?" Percy stuttered, it sounded like a question, like he was unsure if he should talk to her.

She turned her head in surprise, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. She wasn't used to people sneaking up on her, and now that she thought about it: she could sense such a strong being around her and the smell of the ocean filled her nose. "Hello young one, what are you doing out alone?" She tried searching his memories but was surprised when she couldn't get through: as if she was blocked, which never happened to her.

Percy looked down; saddened by the thought of why he was alone, why he didn't have a family anymore. Then his face hardened like stone, the temperature seemed to drop and the fire dimmed. His thoughts dwelled on the sick grin on Gabe's face. _HE did this! He killed my mother and HE ruined our lives. Four years of torture and abuse, hiding myself from people in shame and fear._ That was his thoughts over and over again.

Seeing this, the women leaned over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's ok little one, you can tell me, what's wrong?" The women asked, sending out a calming aura.

Percy relaxed, "M-my mom was k-killed. And i killed the man who did it. He was my stepfather, h-he was abusive to me. But I didn't want him doing that to my mom so i put up with it. He killed her and kept a grin on his face." At this stage his face contorted in rage.

The women calmed him again and changed the subject. "What is your name young one?" She asked Percy.

He looked up with a frown, unsure whether to tell her. "P-percy."

"Hello, Percy, I am Hestia." She said with a warm smile.

"L-like the goddess?" Percy questioned, not wanting to offend her in anyway.

"Yes my dear, do you know about the Greek myths?" Hestia asked curiously, with a warm smile. Percy looked at her for a second and then lowered his head, cheeks blushing in embarrassment.

"Y-ya, it's the only thing i'm good at." Hestia laughed.

"Don't say that! You'll learn, and get better at things. Now, you know the greek myths, but, what you do if i told you they were real?" Hestia asked

Percy's head shot up, eyes wide, mouth opening and closing like a fish. "W-what?"

Hestia laughed a hearty laugh. "I am Hestia, greek goddess of The Hearth, Home and Hope." Hestia finished.

"Are ya sure?" Percy asked in a sarcastic tone.

Hestia raised her hand, fingers pointing to the hearth, separated like a web. The flames rose up, some detached from the fire and swirled to the goddess' waiting hound then curved around it. It shot out and shaped a deer sprinting around the clearing, then an owl that circled above; then flew back into the fire.

Percy stared wide eyed, jaw slacked, at the fire; then at the goddess and locked like he was about to faint. Out of nowhere a grin broke out on his face, full of glee. He jumped up and hugged her tightly. "I knew it! I'm not the only one! I knew they were real!" He kept chanting.

"What do you mean child?" Hestia asked, not knowing what he meant.

Percy took a step back and raised his hand in the same gesture towards a creek that ran through the clearing.

A horse, made entirely of water, shot out and ran around them. Wings shot from the back as it morphed into a pegasus, then a raven, then a nest of bees that swarmed around them. Percy made a gesture with his hands like a rocket, shooting up into the air and then exploding out. The water copied his motion, using the light of the city to create a firework show that split into different colours from the fire and buildings, the early moon splitting into blues, reds and greens in the sprinkles of water.

Hestia took an intake of breath. _How can someone so young have such strong powers?_ She thought, astonished. "Allion! Come forth!" Percy shouted into the trees. From the water, burst through a hippocampus the size of a car. When it landed on the floor, it slithered like a walrus on land. The water rushed to it and surrounded it to keep it wet.

He seemed to bow to Percy then to Hestia which surprised the goddess as most didn't. "Wow, you're good at this Percy!" Hestia exclaimed.

Percy blushed, "Thank you, You can go now if you want Allion." Allion turned and dived into the water vanishing into nothing.

"He can teleport through water when called." Percy said, head still lowered in embarrassment.

"Ahhh, So Percy, if you don't mind, tell me your story. If you're okay with it that is?" Hestia asked gently.

"Y-ya, okay." And so Percy told Hestia everything. From when he was 4 on the beach, to when his mother died and how he felt. She was surprised when he mentioned Antrobus. She was more surprised when he told her that my mom said he was only adopted by his mom and dad and that his real parents are unknown. Just Mrs T and Mr P. She seemed thoughtful when he told her that.

She gasped, like she was just told something: _**He is my child Hestia, but you cannot tell anyone, let the future unfold. Pontus has adopted him as his son and so has Poseidon, but Poseidon doesn't know who he really is.**_ A voice, Thalassa, spoke in her head.

"Perseus!" Percy's head shot up at the speed of lightning, which was ironic because that was his enemy, with a shocked face at being spoken to by his full name. "What would you say if i would want to adopt you as my son?"

"..." Percy stared at her wide eyed. He shook himself out of his shock.

"Y-yes."

 **A/N:** **WOW, i'm seriously thinking of calling this story 'adoption, adoption, adoption' xD Anyway, that's our longest chapter yet! 3130 words! That was an apology for not updating in awhile. I didn't have my internet or computer. PERFECT RIGHT? Ya i got it back now so i'm gonna try to update whenever I can. Thank you for the continued support, FLAMES WELCOME SO I CAN GET BETTER! First fanfiction so please review and follow for the next update.**


	6. 4 Years later - OP Percy, good archer!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, sadly. Everything belongs to Rick Riordin. Although, this story is mine, so HA NVM! xD**

 **A/N:** **Thank you for the continued support. DOUBLE VIEWS IN ONE CHAPTER! WOO-HOO. Thanks guys, your the best viewers ever!**

 **Hestia's POV**

"Y-yes."

Happiness filled me, i have never had a child before. I haven't even had a champion. This was the happiest moment in my immortal life.

In a fit of glee, I lunged at Percy and hugged him tightly, squealing like an Aphrodite girl. "AHHHH!" I kissed all over his face; forehead, jaw, cheeks.

"Ca-can't b-b-br-breath!" He stuttered out.

I leapt back, "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" We looked around awkwardly, until I remembered what I had to do now. _What is it with this boy? I've only just met him; I already want him as my son. He will be important in the future. I guess as an adopted son of Poseidon and me he is kind of a child of the eldest gods. Huh! He will be the child of the prophecy: he must be kept a secret or Zeus will kill him. I need him to be trained. Hmmm._ I looked up at Percy to find him looking at me expectantly, breathing heavily still.

"I, Hestia, elder goddess of Fire, the Hearth, hope, home, domesticity, architecture, the state and family. Ask permission to adopt Perseus Achilles Jackson as my son in everything, but blood." I said formerly.

From the direction of the ocean, came a large wave, it ran to us then ran back out to the ocean. Behind, it left two figures, one large and bulky and the slim and had an hourglass figure. The two people stepped out and I was shocked at what I saw. A women, skin so smooth it looked like the surface of water and would put Aphrodite to shame. Black hair ran down her back, it was wavy and calm. Sea green eyes that sparkled like the moon.

At her side was a man, strong, large arms, powerful; athletic legs. He has black hair that was untamable and shot out in random locations, not a single spot of grease in it.

"Wh-who a-are you?" Percy stuttered.

Thalassa smiled down at him lovingly, longing to be with him as a family. Tears stained her eyes as she looked at her son, confused, angry, scared.

"We give you permission, but please protect our son." Pontus nodded his head in approval.

"May Chaos be with you." With that they both looked up into the sky and disappeared in a swirling pillars of sea water: one as green as emeralds and the other as blue as sapphires.

"Umm, who were they?" Percy stuttered. _Hmm, how to answer that. Wing it._

"Not important now dear, ok wait a moment." I closed my eyes and concentrated, making my link with Percy.

"I, Hestia, elder goddess of Fire, the Hearth, hope, home, domesticity, architecture, the state and family. Hereby adopt Perseus Achilles Jackson, demi-primordial, to be my son in everything, even blood. And full adopt Perseus into the hearth. I pronounce Perseus Achilles Jackson, as my full son."

As I said 'even blood' He glowed a golden colour, signifying his blood was changing.

His eyes went wide in pain, he slammed into his knees on the ground and clenched his fists, his mouth open in a silent scream.

He passed out after the glow ended, swooping to the floor and rolling over onto his back. I picked him up and flash out to the Adirondack Mountains because it was close enough to New York to not get suspicious and was far enough away that not many monsters would come there. Also, being on the other side of Olympus from Camp Half-Blood so the high majority of the monsters would be heading in that direction.

 **Percy's POV - 4 Years Later**

It's been 4 years since Mom adopted me and it has been great. A few run-ins with monsters but I found out a neat trick, the voice told me about. I could turn my body into water and then change it to different shapes and sizes then condense it back into that shape or size in whatever colour as whatever material.

It's really effective because I can transform into a dragon and scare them off.

In my sleep, I get dreams from two people, a man and a women, who won't tell me their names: who teach me about my powers and how to control them. I've met them before, they are the two people who appeared when Hestia adopted me.

Mom won't tell me who my real parents are, she just says that I was adopted by Poseidon but i've never met him.

Hestia, my mom, gives me lessons in everything in greek mythology, so I can memorize everything there is to know about any monster since the era of the gods and every god, titan and immortal being since Chaos.

I live in a little campsite in the Adirondack mountains just north of New York City, which is where Olympus is. **(I don't know if that's where those mountains are sorry, im from the UK this is strictly Wikipedia's fault ok?)** Mom told me pretty much every secret the Olympians have to offer, as long as I don't tell anyone unless it is already revealed or I think I really need to.

Mom says it's unfair how I can get information out of her easily, but it's really easy when you can actually turn into a puppy when doing the puppy dog eyes.

Anyway, right now i'm practicing sword fighting with Pallas, a Titan who was very friendly with Hestia because of how her and Lady Styx get along so well and Hestia helps give hope to Styx which makes her happy and as extension, him happy; which makes mom happy because of her family domain.

Anyway, Pallas trained me in sword fighting. I got a sword, Anaklusmos, as a gift from my father, Poseidon which is the only thing i've received from him, but i'm grateful; atleast he thought about me. According to mom, this is an ancient and special sword.

I ducked under a strike that Pallas sent for my neck, barely raising my sword in time to block a strike at my crouched form. Pallas pushed against me with strength only equaled to Atlas himself.

I used the connection of our swords to my advantage and controlled the ichor in his body, launching him backwards six feet. I jumped to my feed and held my sword pointing diagonally down to my left with my hand pushing against the top flat of the blade with all my strength to block the attack i knew was coming straight at my mid section.

Releasing his blade, Pallas stepped back. "Good job Perseus, your strength is increasing everyday. You control over liquids is strong."

Blushing in embarrassment from the praise, I muttered a thanks. We occasionally had these little breaks between training.

Just as I thought that, he rushed forward. Letting my body take over for me, I lept into action and falling into sync. Parry, slash, block, block parry slash.

When in a fight, it's always good to get into a pattern just long enough to make your enemy think you're predictable. Then you can surprise attack them whenever you feel necessary.

Getting bored and tired of the same movements, I began to ponder my next move. Within seconds, i've gotten a plan for the fight.

I crouched low as Pallas went for a strike at my higher chest and launched my legs out, pushing my hands at a diagonal angle to spin my legs, catching him off guard and launching him to the ground with a distinct _Thud!_ Leaping to my feet, I brought my sword down in a vertical strike towards his chest, knowing i can stop before it reaches him. Just as I was about to stop the blade, he rolled to the side, using my hesitation with the blade to his advantage and slamming the length of his blade into my sword's hilt and twisting up, launching my weapon into the air. As he inclined his head slightly to see the weapon for a brief second and his sword was still in the air from the upward swing, I dropped to the ground in a press-up position and spun quickly knocking him to his back, sword clattering behind him.

Jumping up, I grabbed my sword from midair and quickly swiped it under his chin, drawing a small amount of blood as the blade dug into his chin.

"Yield!" I commanded hoarsely, panting for breath. Everything that has just happened was under less than 20 seconds except for the patterned battling at the beginning.

"I Yield, Perseus."

I outstretched my hand for him to grab and hurled him up after her grasped onto it. "Now we just need to start training where you don't hold back on me and pretend you're trying your hardest, ehh?" I asked him amusedly as I had figured what he was doing. "You know I won't learn anything if you're babying me. I'm not a toddler, I need to learn, also; I don't want an ego the size of Zeus'"

Pallas laughed heartedly as thunder rumbled across the sky. "Careful with your words Perseus."

"Awww c'mon! 4 years and you still call me Perseus, Pally?"

We stared at each other for a second before falling to the floor in laughter.

"Now, now boys, don't laugh too loud or the monsters might hear you and come to investigate." Mom said amusedly as she and Styx walked out of the tent.

If anything, we laughed harder. "S-sorry m-m-mom" I stuttered out through my laughs.

"Okay Percy, i'm going to Olympus for a while and Styx wants her husband back for some alone time, will you be alright on your own?" My mom asked.

I grew an evil grin on my face, leaning into Pallas I whispered into his ear. "Alone time, ehh? I bet that will be more fun than our training now won't it?" I snickered and ran behind my mother while Pallas fumed.

"Perseus Jackson, you dirty minded little clown fish!" He exclaimed loudly.

I laughed heartedly. "Teenagers." my mom huffed out quietly. I laughed again and tried to change the subject because of how Pallas was glaring daggers at me and his cheeks with flushed with anger while his wife was beside him blushing in embarrassment. I couldn't help but smirk as the two go a little further towards each other.

"Yes mom i'll be fine, and i'm not a teenager yet" I stuck my tongue out and walked over to our training area. Walking over to a control panel, I pressed a button and a ring in the sand sank into the ground replaced by hard dirt trenches in the sand that coal embers sprouted from, setting alight in a circle of fire around the center points, rocks around the edges. The outer ring became a circled of clear, pure water that seemed unaffected by pollution.

I walked over the 10ft wide lake onto the 20ft island in the center. Strolling over the 5ft of fire into the center stone which had now become soft and cushioned like a large circle mattress, I sat gently in the middle and closed my eyes to relax.

This arena was made by Hephaestus as a gift to my mom. It can rotate between different things: a combat arena, a boxing/wrestling ring, an archery range **(Percy is good at archery in this fanfic, I mean like super good.** **Warning: In this story Percy is kinda really overpowered and a little OOC with the archery thing, but i'm adding restrictions like he tires really easy with the powers that you're about to learn about, which is why he is doing the meditation thing. ok? good.** **)** , and this; which I call the meditation stage.

I felt the presence of my mom, aunt Styx and uncle Pallas vanish as I went into a light sleep in my sitting position to contact the two people who help with my powers.

 **Percy's POV - Dream state (Primordial throne room)**

I opened my eyes in the throne room that I first met the two people in. Looking up, there was four people sitting in thrones, which is weird because there was usually only two. **(For the sake of not strangling myself in annoyance while writing this, i'm going to be calling Thalassa and Pontus 'the couple' just so I don't have to keep going 'the two people' which is confusing for me.)**

The couple beamed at me when they saw me while the two newcomers just smiled gently towards me.

"Hello Percy, i've got some friends here who want to give you a gift." I looked skeptically towards the two who sat in the thrones across from the couple.

"Okay?" I stated, though it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Hello, Perseus," I immediately frowned as the women said my full name, she was sweet, i just didn't like being called my full name. It makes me feel looked down upon. "Sorry, Hey Percy." I smiled kindly towards her. "My name is Gaea, the primordial of the Earth, and me and my husband here: Ouranos, Primordial of the Skies, would like to give you our blessings."

My face contorted into shock. Having those two bless me would mean I would have complete control over the 4 base elements.

"Haha, calm down there, fishtail" Ouranos joked. "From me you will gain a physical change, no extra powers."

"Few, last thing I need right now is a stronger scent and more power. It's stressful already." I stated, slightly relieved that I didn't have to carry around that much of a burden. "I mean what happens if i get angry outside in a clearing with a fire going and a small lake? That would be like an atom bomb or something!"

"I like you kid, you're awesome. Anyway's you will get powers from my wife but not me. The sky might react to your emotions more than it already does with your Poseidon abilities like there will be lightning there now not just a storm, but that's about it power-wise. But Zeus won't be able to do anything to you because you'll have a resistance to things like lightning and anything zeus throws at you. Except maybe an eagle, Ha." He joked.

"Awesome, but why?" I asked, my eyebrows scrunched curiously.

"Because you will need it and you posses the true characteristics of a hero, instead of those wannabe's today." He stated, I blushed at the compliment. "See." Was his simple response. "Anyway, when you get back, do not freak out about what you see."

With that him and Gaea shot beams of light at me. Gaea's was mud brown and forest green with a few stony grey specks in it that shot at me like strings of colour. Ouranos' was a cloud white with streaks of sky blue and electric blue inside that shined like the son and glowed like the moon.

With that, an immense pain washed over my skull, stomach and back and i was yanked from the dream into reality as I screamed my head off. Over the screaming i could feel my back ripping apart and it felt like 2 arms were extending from my back. Once the pain stopped, I knelt, breathing heavily. Turning my head around over my shoulder, I jumped in shock.

Fully attached on my back, two long, black feathered wings with ice-blue and fire red tips and outlines. The outer tip of the feather was ice-blue and then just inside that a fire-red tip gleamed like a hearth.

As I tried to move them, I found them a bit stiff at first but then they moved like a second pair of arms.

 _ **Think of them retracting into your back, word of warning, it will hurt like Hades at first**_. A voice that sounded like Ouranos said in my mind. I did as it said and my wings folded up into my back sliding into two slits on my back with a slight popping of bones as my back readjusted to the new addition.

I asked a mental question to Ouranos. _Hey, Sparky, how do these things fit in my back before they were fully attached limbs and now they're inside slits. They has a wingspan of like 40 meters and were at least 3 inches thick at the top. but now they're not attached like a limb more like a piece of paper._

 _ **Well, the wings kind of compact to the depth of a pack of post-it notes and a super compressed wingspan of the width of a ruler, so that's why it hurts the first couple of times. Your body needs to get used to the bones and nerves compressing and expanding and the skin stretching and tightening. It will only take about 2-3 times though.**_ Ouranos finished in my mind.

 _Okay, thanks._ I thought. I heard a deep chuckle in my head.

 _ **HEY PERCY!**_ An overly enthusiastic female voice said in my mind.

"Ahhh!" I shouted grabbing my head in pain. "A little less squealy and loud please Gaea!" I laughed.

 _ **Sorry, percy**_ A quiet Gaea said in my mind. _**Anyway! it's time for your training!**_ And its right back to enthusiastic, it kind of rubs off on you, which made me smile.

 _Okay, i'm going to actually talk instead of in my head because it takes too much concentration to do this in my head which isn't good for learning about abilities._

 **K!** Was her response.

"Alright, so i'm guessing I can control the earth and nature? And that its like my water and fire abilities where i just will them to do something like move right?" I asked curiously, wanting to finish this in under a couple of months.

 **Not quite, let's get started shall we.** With that, my life became a mental torture of new powers but after about 6 months of learning how to do this in a meditation and whilst fighting quickly in battle, I got it pretty well to the point I could use earth travel, which is much easier than water, mist and fire travel and I could manipulate earth and nature to the highest extent ever seen since Gaea; at least that's what she said. **(No pun intended.)**

 **~ Timeskip 2 weeks ~**

I was just working on my basic fire and water powers which i hadn't done in a while when a silver arrow flew at me and hit my outstretched wing, It bounced off of my wing but it still damn hurt. The next one flew into my shoulder.

Putting myself in a cocoon of rock, I swiftly tore the arrow from my shoulder and healed it with some water that was in a bottle next to me. I sent a quick pray to my mom, _The hunters are here mom, and they have attacked._ I uncapped riptide and released the barrier, coming face to face with the Hunt surrounding me. I capped my sword and bowed to the goddess with auburn hair and silver eyes which she looked shocked at.

"Lady Artemis." I stated respectfully.

"Rise, boy" She said formally but still a little hostile. Seeing the wound on my should healed in a few seconds her eyes widened. "How is your shoulder healed? And why is there orange blood on that arrow?"

"Oh, sorry, that's because I have been adopted by multiple immortals a few by not blood and 1 by full blood, but I was already a demigod before that so it turned my blood to seventy-five percent ichor and 25 percent mortal blood. And as it is healed, I will let my mother explain that as I think that would be best; you may listen to her more." I said respectfully again, ending in a small bow of my head.

Just as I finished there was a flash of light. "Percy! Percy! What's wrong?" Hestia called.

"Nothing mom, the Hunters are here."

"Ahh, ok." My mom walked out of the tent with a smile on her face. Artemis gasped.

"H-hestia, you broke your oath?" Artemis asked in shocked.

Mom chuckled lightly, "Oh no dear, I adopted him as my blood child. He is my son, but I didn't birth him." My mom stated.

I smiled brightly at my mom. "Anyway, boy, how did you control the earth, Why has your shoulder healed fully, Who are your real parents, Why do you have wings?" She rapidly fired questions.

"Woah, ok first; I was blessed by Gaea as a favour to my real mother who I don't actually know who they are but i've met them. Second; I healed it with the water" I gestured to the lidless water bottle on the floor by where I was sitting before ."Because I was adopted by Poseidon when I was with my adoptive mortal parent who couldn't have children. Third; as i've said i don't know who my real parent is, but mom does. And fourth, the wings came as a gift from Ouranos because if he blessed me, i would have full control over the 4 base elements and i didn't want that kind of power so he gave me wings instead." I listed off in a respectful voice.

"Hestia, he must go to Olympus, he is a threat." Here my mom turned angry.

"A threat? A THREAT?" My mother yelled, which is scary; trust me, this is the first time i've seen it happen. "His fatal flaw is loyalty and he is my son, he is no threat. Anyway, can I talk to you please, i'm restricted from telling Percy who his actual parent is until he gets to camp and is claimed by all of us. So I will have to tell you somewhere more private." Here she turned to me. "Percy a barrier please."

"Yes mother." I shot my hand forward in my power using gesture towards them and a dome of iron shot from the ground and wrapped around them.

The hunters pointed their arrows at me. I rolled my eyes, "I swear on the styx that no harm has come to your mistress and that they are entirely soundproof. It is just so they can talk privately and because my mother asked it." Thunder rumbled overhead sealing the oath and the Hunters relaxed, putting their bows down. I looked at the ground in front of me. Soon, it exploded with fire as an indicator to take the barrier down.

I shot my hand forward and the huge block of iron shot back into the ground as if it was never there. Artemis walked out rather pale and was glancing around worriedly. "Don't worry, she won't do anything unless he gets harmed. If he does though. I'd stear clear of water."

Artemis nodded, a sign of relief left her mouth and the colour returned to her face. "Ok, it still needs to go to Olympus so we can see what to do with it."

"You want it huh? Here." I transformed into a mountain lion and then a horse, pegasus, cheetah, panther, wolf and then to a donkey before turning back to my form, all in the space of 15 seconds.

All the hunters looked shocked while mom shook her head. "Percy what have I told you about creeping people out like that, do you remember that hiker? He had to go into a mental hospital when the bird dog he was looking at all of a sudden turned into a rhino that weighed 109 stone charged after him in the forest." **(Sorry I couldn't help getting a Rhino109 reference in there somewhere! Don't kill me.)**

I chuckled, "Haha, good times, hey he was chasing after a girl who was screaming her head off, I had to have a little fun with the asshole."

"LANGUAGE!"

"Sorry."

"So are you going to take him with you Artemis?"Mom asked the moon goddess.

"WHAT! In my hunt? But he is a male, and we hate males!" Artemis exclaimed. "Can't we just flash him there?"

"Haha, no my dear, if we try to flash him there because it will take so much of our energy that we will be in a coma in a week. Believe me we tried. He can't teleport himself there because the only way he can teleport without passing out for a few days is earth travel and that needs a connection to the earth and can only go a few miles, like 3, because his body can't use that much power yet. So you will need to walk him to Olympus."

"But we hate males and-" She was cut off by mom who wore a stern impression.

"Then you will have something in common won't you?" Mom said, which made the hunter confused and Artemis have an expression like _Dafuk?_ My expression darkened, I looked down and glared daggers into the ground while sneering angrily. "Percy, calm down."

I took a deep breath in then out. I nodded my head twice to show I was calm and then walked over to the meditation stage. I walked to the control panel and selected archery range mode.

I pulled on my necklace which turned into an electric guitar that didn't require an amp and had all of the controls on the base. I pushed a button with a bow inscription and a quiver and bow appeared. Quiver on my back and bow in my hand.

"I'm just going to practice to calm myself down, do you want me to open up the other range for you girls?" I questioned raising my eyebrow. "Knowing my mom they will be talking for a very long time about this now."

They glanced at each other before nodding their heads. I smiled a small smile and walked over to the control panel. I typed in my password and went through the software. Once I found the controls for the guest area; I selected Archery Range. Next to my tent, a huge space in the earth the size of half a football field, dropped down about 2 foot then slid out of the way revealing a huge cavern underneath. The motors brought up the archery range and it snapped in place on the ground. The earth around the area sealed onto it with an enchantment I put there.

"There is a control panel over there, you can use it to select how many ranges you would like and what distance you want them at. Each lane will have a smaller control panel incase you want to change to a custom range for that lane." They nodded in thanks and walked over towards it.

The girl with the silver circlet on her head frowned at the machine after it wizzed into live. "What is thee password for thy panel?" She asked in an older english.

"Anaklusmos or Riptide" She gasped and stared at me wide eyed.

"You wield Anaklusmos?"

"Umm ya?" I asked, uncomfortable with the attention.

"Can I see it? I haven't seen mine blade in over 200 thousand years."

I looked at her weird before pulling out my pen and flipping off the cap. I placed it on the ground near her feet and used my powers to raise it on a platform of ruby, then used water in the air to levitate it above and twirl it around in the air.

Just as she was about to grab it, it flew back to my hand where I capped it. "Sorry, i'm skeptical with people I have just met. I hope you understand. Anyway, it was a gift from Poseidon. You can use either the greek or english for the password." I stated uncomfortably then put the pen back into my pocked and walked to my personal area and took my bow off my back.

Aiming down the range, the target was set to 500 meters. I could see the hunters snickering at my side, exchanging looks like _He's never going to get that far._ Boy were they wrong.

Despite what a lot of people thing, some of the Olympians do know about me like Hermes, Apollo and Hephaestus. Hermes helped me train with speed for a bit and stamina. Apollo gave me this bow and taught me archery.

Taking in a deep breath I perfected my posture and pushed my chest out, sucking my stomach in. I lifted the bow and pulled an arrow from the quiver, putting it on the arrow with grace and skill. As I pulled the arrow back I stopped at my left eye and looked down the length of the arrow. After aiming it to a point i was happy with I moved my head out of the way and pulled the arrow all the way back so that my arm was parallel with the ground and my elbow cocked at a perfect 90 degree turn. Releasing the breath, I straightened my fingers which were hooked around the golden string, leaving it to surge forward, firing the arrow that kept true. The arrows were crafted from the sticks from the tree of immortality in the Garden of Hesperides with that matched my own plucked from a Phoenix. The tip was pure Gold that Gaea herself made.

They never run out as my quiver is unlimited.

The arrow stay true and flew through the air as fast as the winds and pierced the bullseye of the target, earning gasps and looks of shock from the hunters.

I smiled embarrassed and hung my head low. Shaking themselves out of their stupor they nodded their head, a few people exchanging drachmas giving them to the Lieutenant who smirked triumphantly.

I went back to firing and waited for the events to carry out. Looks like i'm going to be spending some time with the Hunt and might come out alive.

I just continued with my training and talked to a few animals which got a few strange glances. After the blessing of Gaea, i found out i can talk to natural wild animals from earth, but not monsters. I couldn't talk to things like dogs as they were too civilized and they weren't earthen creatures. As it turns out they are from a different planet and was a gift to Gaea from Ananke for helping with bringing up the Morai (the fates).

Things like deer and wild rabbits i could talk to though. And wolves. I started training with my powers going in order they were received. Water first, manipulation, changing states, purifying, body shaping and finally; solid purification which is a cool thing I learned to do where I can make pure H2O turn into a solid like plastic that is clear like glass but as hard as Lunar Silver.

 **Third Person POV - Percy's training routine, continued on**

Then there is his powers from Hestia; spawning a home, expelling hope and a calming aura, conjuring home furniture, conjuring buildings(Architecture), sensing family activity which was easy with the hunt here because they were a very big family of 27 girls. Then home cooked meals, and fire manipulation.

Then he would try his powers from Hermes, which were hard to do. He had to run at eighty miles an hour without making a sound and not setting off lasers. This test speed and the skills of a thief or skills of breaking through security which he did afterwards.

Then he would try and sense all of the machinery from his campsite under the ground using his powers from Hephaestus and he would use the mettle in the earth and fire to forge a sheild in less than 20 seconds. Then he would put a spell on it that took a minute and quite a lot of energy that transformed it into a watch. He threw the watch into his backpack that would sort it into a certain place as the backpack was enchanted for unlimited space and storage.

He would do some more archery from Apollo then practiced healing on small animals he called from the forest that were injured. Then he would do his, by far the coolest, ability from the three Olympians. Light manipulation. He could control light from Apollo's domain of the sun, which is AWESOME as he put it.

After that he'd work on his flying skills around the camp and asked the Hunters to help by shooting dozens of arrows at him, which they looked at him funny for a moment before he explained himself and they happily obliged, which he wasn't sure he was entirely sure about. So he dodged arrows in air and had to hit all of the target's bullseyes in camp whilst dodging the arrows in midair, he did well but got hit before he could finish his last target.

Then lastly, the earth, which he did use for Hephaestus but that was just to get the metal. He started making structures and sculpting statues of things and famous people out of stone and other things like rubies and metals. He earth traveled around his camp for as long as he can before he got dizzy and his vision blurred which was after about 25 ET's around the camp continuously without stopping, which he was proud of.

As he came to an end he was really tired and had a headache. He cleared up the camp to a regular clearing with his master control panel, which was in his pocket on his Ipod Apollo gave him. He created a small lake with warm water and a small with cold for the hunters then put up pure silver barriers around them so they could bathe.

He told them that they could set up their camp and that they would leave tomorrow, also not to hunt for any breakfast because it is summoned at his camps when he wants it too.

He walked back into his Black tent that had sea green outlines and the symbols of all of his patrons and parents on, his three adopted parent's symbols under a large sea green symbol of a wave in a circle for his mother Thalassa, which he didn't know about he just thought Hestia put them there for him, but what he didn't realize was this tent was made from his essense.

Anyway, it was a regular triangular prism shaped 2 man tent but it was absolutely huge inside. It was three stories tall with each floor the size of a small apartment living room.

He went to the third floor and flopped down onto his bed, not even taking his clothes off and changing. He clapped his hands and used his fire abilities to turn off all of the candles inside the house and fell to sleep, worrying about what would happen tomorrow.

 **A/N: Wow, that was long huh? Like 5000 words. I know this chapter is a bit muddled up but it's mid night, i have school tomorrow and I haven't stopped all day which doesnt help major writers block.**

 **There was some confusion last week with the chapter title so i'm sorry, i am not abandoning the story and I'm not giving it to someone else. I was just trying to make a bad pun about how many times he got adopted already and I was scrolling through the TV guide at the same time and found a lame Home Auction thing called location, location, location so i never even considered the problems, sorry.**

 **I'm pretty certain that the pairing will probably be Thalia but i cant be sure, my mind changes a lot and is unpredictable so it might be someone else. :)**

 **Thanks for the continued support and positive reviews, i do try to reply to all of them but if i haven't then i have definitely read it. Thanks and i'll see you soon with the next chapter!**


	7. Leaving the Camp

**Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, but the story line and any OC's are mine (if i make any).**

 **A/N: !1000! Views! WOOOOOO High five! Sorry about last chapter, the hunters werent mean enough, i'm not going to re-write it because i'm going to use it as an example of what not to do. It might get changed eventually but ya, thats right now's plan.**

 **Percy's POV**

I woke up early this morning, around 5am, because i had one question on my mind.

 _Why weren't the Hunters aggressive?_ Ok a lot of them were about 20 meters away so they could shoot better and only Zoe and Artemis heard my name, but they should still be aggressive towards me.

This question stayed on my mind for the next hour until the Hunters woke up and I went to make them breakfast.

 **Time skip - 1 hour**

As i finished the breakfast, I was still pondering the question. _What was wrong with them, the stories i've been told say that I should be dead by now._ I went to get up from the table but quickly realised that i couldn't. My struggling got the attention of all the Hunters whereas before only 5 of them were watching me in anticipation which made me instantly know that i had been pranked. The Hunters all started laughing loudly while the lieutenant just cracked a smile which looked amazing on her usually sour face and made me smile a bit for a few seconds then remembered who she is and looked away instantly.

I slowly grew a sinister, evil smile on my face that made some of the Hunters falter in their laughing fit and the lieutenant to lose her smile and look at me skeptically. I used my power of body manipulation and made it look like my body exploded into fire and melted away like chocolate into a pile of goo on the ground that sizzled until it was sunk into the ground. In actual fact i just slowly ETed behind the treeline then formed myself into a golden mountain lion.

I leaped out with a roar and charged towards the table of immortal girl scouts. They immediately jumped into action, drawing bows and getting into a V formation with the lieutenant at the front and the younger, smaller ones at the back.

They instantly started firing volleys of arrows at me and it made me glad that i had compressed the water in my skin to make it solid but flexible like that of the Nemean lion so the arrows bounced off of me.

The girls all scrambled in all directions with fearful expressions on their faces screaming their head off.

I changed my form back and fell on the floor laughing my ass off, that is at least until an arrow flew from a bow and hit me from my spot on the floor, directly from my backside causing me to howl in pain and the Hunters to howl with laughter.

I ripped the arrow out and poured water on my butt to heal it. "Serves you right for messing with the Hunters, _boy!_ " One of them spat with venom in her voice.

I just got up and limped off, glaring at the lieutenant that had her bow in hand and a cocky, triumphant smirk on her face. "This isn't over." I simply stated as they walked off laughing cheerfully while i sulked my way back to my tent and got myself ready for the long journey down the mountain and towards Olympus.

 **Time skip - A week and a half**

We had finally reached the outskirts of the large city of New York, after just over a week of traveling with the infernal girl scouts i could finally see the skyscrapers towering over apartments and small businesses.

"Why do you look so glum and miserable, boy?" Artemis asked with a hint of hostility but otherwise a professional manner.

"The last time I was in New York city, I witnessed too much for one day as a small child." I stated which got me a confused look which turned quickly to a frown. I sighed heavily, "i watched my step-father stab my mother in the throat, decapitated a man with a kitchen knife, found my powers, got hunted down by Zeus, saw my parents for the first time and then got adopted by Hestia by blood which hurt like Hades." I said quietly, listing it off in a sad and strained voice. Once done I let out a shaky breath then my facial features hardened, my facade going back up.

The Hunters looked surprised and fearful which made me sad they probably thought i was a monster. I ducked my head in shame, turning away from them and back towards the city as i kept walking solemnly.

One thing i did notice was the lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade, was looking at me sympathetically. "Come on, let's get this over with, it's not like i'm going to survive this anyway."

"Why?" asked the lieutenant sharply with a shocked expression.

"Zeus has been searching for me for 4 years, ever since my aura exploded in my rage on that night before Hestia adopted me. He isn't going to be very happy once he figures out it was me who destroyed the upper-east side and killed a hole block of mortals." I said getting more upset as I got towards the end of my rant.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" The Hunt screamed.

"That was you?" Artemis and Zoe asked.

"I'm not getting out of this without explaining am I?" I asked Artemis miserably, hoping that i didn't have to relive my past by telling the Hunters.

"No, boy, you are not." She said solemnly as she already knew the story.

"Can't you tell them?" I asked hopefully.

"No, boy, you must confront your past or it will haunt you and slow you down in the future." She stated wisely.

 _ **She's right Percy!**_ Came a voice from my head.

"Not helping Gaea!" I shouted out loud making the Hunters look at me like I was crazy while Artemis and Zoe just laughed heartily at me.

The ground split and a woman in a long, straight, smooth, earth-brown dress jumped out landing on forest green high-heel shoes that glowed in the grassy landscape around us.

"Haha," giggled Gaea cheekily, the Hunters were instantly on guard. "HEY PERCY!"

I reared back with a hiss and a wince, "Gaea what have we said about loud, squeally, overly enthusiastic voices?"

"Sorry." Gaea said quietly, Dejavu much? "SO! Percy just calm down and tell them, i'll be here for you, sweety."

"Thanks, aunt Gaea." I said with a small smile whilst giving her a hug.

Gaea towered over me with her long legs that gave her a height of around 6 ft tall. "It's ok dear, me and Ouranos will always be here for you. Now, why don't we tell them the story while we take a break and set up camp shall we?"

We set up a camp while me an Gaea got a hearth going in the middle of the circle of tents. The Hunters all gather around the fire looking at me expectantly while Gaea put her arm over my shoulder and nodded her head reassuringly.

"Okay, so 4 years ago, about 2 hours before Hestia adopted me, I was sitting on my fire escape outside of my room. I always sat up there to get away from my step-father because he was an ass and was abusive to my mother and I." At this, this Hunters all released growls.

"I heard a loud bang from the next room and ran through the house into my parents room which had a bathroom and a cheap Ikea bed without a head-board and a lot of beer cans strewn around the room. On the floor, my mother was in a pool of her own blood with a knife wound cut deep in her neck, the knife was on the floor next to her. My step-father, Gabe Ugliano was kneeling over her body with a grin plastered on his face and glee sparkling in his eyes." The Hunters looked disgusted at this point.

"The site of his grin made me go into rage and i felt something break inside of me. I roared with rage and the piping in the hole building exploded and shoved Gabe into a wall and held him there. I rushed forward and picked up the knife. It was then, just holding that knife, that somehow i knew exactly how to use it in combat. I just went with it and expertly flipped the knife into an ice pick grip and surged forward, holding the knife to his neck. In my rage, i pushed on the dagger rashly and harshly and cut his head clean off of his body." They looked a bit more disgusted and some even looked horrified.

"Don't give me that look, you've done worse to men in your life times for as much as looking at one of you and he killed my mother!" I said angrily. The earth started to shake and the fire from the hearth rose to at least 12ft high.

They looked down in shame and Gaea squeezed my shoulder comfortingly and whispered soothing words into my ear to calm me down. It worked and slowly I began to calm down and continue with the story.

"I heard a voice tell me to run and beware of my enemy and that the sky was my enemy. I looked out of the window and saw that there was a large storm cloud that had a center point that looked like a large eye that moved around across the upper east side as if it was searching for something. I ran into my room got some things into a bag, made sure that I had my pen which my mother always told me to keep and then ran out the door. I didn't notice the damage I had done until I was already out of the upper east side and was in central park where i could see the destruction and hear the sirens. I found Hestia and she adopted me and then I just lived in the Adirondack mountains for 4 years training with Perses. I met Hephaestus, Apollo and Hermes and was blessed by the three of them then trained. Before that Gaea blessed me and Ouranos gave me wings and the ability to go into the sky because it was Zeus' domain." I finished glumly and all the Hunters stared at me in awe.

"Right, come on then Hunters, we shall finish our journey to Olympus tomorrow, for now, the sun is setting and it is time for rest." Artemis stated loudly.

I gave Gaea a kiss on the cheek and watched as she left. I didn't feel like getting my tent out, even if it took 3 seconds to put up, I just made myself a room with a comfy bed and a few candles under ground below my feet with a skylight I made by burning sand that i held there so I could see the moonlight and stars before i went to sleep.

Just before i drifted off into the land of Morpheus, one thought was stuck in my mind. _I'm am so dead tomorrow, might as well get a good rested for the, umm… 'big dag'_.

 **A/N:** **Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, i had bad writers block and have wrote this chapter about 12 times as well as being very tired from tests and studying for my high school mocks.**

 **Thank you for the support and good reviews, i do read them all even if i don't reply to them all. If it has advice I will more than likely reply to it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's not huge but I am stuck as to where to go with this story. If you couldn't see, I think I am going to have a Perzoe pairing but i'm not entirely sure.**


	8. My parents, gifts, scars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

 **A/N: Thank you for all the positive feedback on my stories. I know I haven't updated in a long time, I have had bad writers block for this story so I just worked on my other story for a while.**

 **Percy's POV**

I woke up to the echoey sound of banging on glass. I shot to my feed and pulled out Anaklusmos, pulling my wings out on instinct. I quickly realised that I was in my temporary room under the surface and that Zoe was banging on the glass above me that I had made.

I grabbed all of my things of of my temporary nightstand and vanquished the bed and furniture back to rubble and dispersed it through the ground before rising the floor up towards the ground and allowing the glass to shatter into sand and float over to a small lake nearby. I emerged from the hole that used to contain glass and allowed grass to quickly grow over the surface of the large rectangle of dirt.

I walked over to where the Hunt had prepared a table. I walked past them and turned myself into a 2ft tall small black wolf then launched myself off into the forest. This was natural now, in the morning I would rush off as a wolf, hunt a few dear, then drag them back as a large animal like a lion or something strong.

I dragged 2 dear back to camp as a fully grown mountain lion and dumped them by the fire before turning back and running at a tree. I climbed up with expert grace and landed on a branch near the top. I imagined the tree growing lots of different berries and fruits then picked them and threw them into a bucket at the bottom of the tree. Climbing down, I picked up the bucket and made a small hole in the ground by the fire and dragged water from the lake over. I purified the water then froze 50 percent of it into ice cubes and lowered the temperature of the rest to about 2℃ before putting it all in the water and putting the bucket in to keep the fruit cold. I grew some vegetable plants like potatoes and some tomatoes. I grew some flour and used stone in the ground to make a grinder and poured the grain into the grinder and let it just work as I absentmindedly controlled it in the back of my head.

I asked one of the Hunters, Karren, Daughter of Demeter, to come over and keep growing wheat and putting it in the grinder. As she did that I grew the trunks of trees into a perfect kitchen counter and a chopping board that I covered in water then froze it to use as a kind of lacquer to stop wood chippings getting in the food.

Artemis teleported to a farm and came back with some fresh eggs which she handed to me and I smiled at her in thanks. My thanks didn't last long though, "Can you pay me for them?" She asked with a smirk.

I turned around and gave her the unimpressed face. "Well?" She asked expectantly. I rolled my eyes and pointed to her feet.

Piled around her feet were about 600 drachma which was well over priced but I just wanted to show off. I smirked at her as her eyes went wide then she squealed like a 5 year old at christmas and started swimming in them and pushing them into the air. My and the hunters laughed at her. "How did you get all of there?" She asked with joy.

"There is an old greek mineshaft buried about 200ft below us and it was used by Dedalus to fund his construction products but now that he's an automaton and is paid by Kronus an' all he forgot about it. I was originally in Athens but I guess it moved with the west. That is only a small amount of what's down there." She looked at me stunned.

"How much is there down there?" She asked shocked.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. "Woah!" I shouted loudly. "There's enough drachmas here to buy Olympus!" I exclaimed. "This whole mountain that were standing on it full, not the mountain range, just this specific mountain. It hasn't been accessed in 2000 years!" I shouted.

Everyone stared under their feet. "Should we get some after breakfast?" Artemis asked as her stomach rumbled making everyone laugh. "We could teleport it all into mine and Percy's Olympicounts then we can upgrade things in the hunt." She said seriously to the Hunters, who started thinking it over as I made pans from iron using Gaea and Fire powers and Hephaestus' training for the shape.

"Artemis, can you go buy some milk please?" I asked nicely.

"You just gave me 600 drachmas, i'll build you a city if you want me to." She joked.

I got a contemplative look and scratched my chin, playing along. "Maybe, but right now I really need milk for the pancakes, my last treat to anybody so, just build me a temple to celebrate my cooking skills when i'm gone." I joked back.

Everyone stayed still for a few minutes before bursting into fits of laughter, some even fell to the floor. After I regained my composure, I spoke. "Seriously though, I need like 8pts of milk please, if thats ok Milady."

"Yes, sure. Try not to shoot him girls!" She shouted to everyone as they looked down saddened. I laughed and made a shield with my wings as I turned around to finish chopping the tomatoes into small pieces and crushing them before putting them in a sauce pan with some tomato puree that I squashed. I skinned the deer quickly and efficiently then cut off certain bits of the carcass that would be good to cook with breakfast.

Artemis flashed back with a shopping bag and put it on the top of the wooden counter. Then walked off after sending me a short glare, just to make sure I knew we weren't friends, which I did.

 **Time Skip 1 hour**

We had all eaten our breakfast which consisted of various jams, orange juice, toast, pancakes, venison bacon, chopped tomatoes in a thick tomato and basil sauce along with sausages from a boar that wandered into the clearing and got shot by the hunters.

I made sure Artemis was ready to teleport drachmas to our vaults on Olympus, mine being in the void palace with my unknown parents, although I could access it, and started concentrating on the ground beneath me. I was standing in the sunlight to give me energy from Apollo's blessing and was in ankle deep water to help. I calmed my breathing and closed my eyes.

Artemis used her powers to not teleport coins I brought up but to create a godly energy portal which used her energy so all of the hunters had their hands on her shoulders so she could take energy from them while Gaea had come to open a portal for me to go to my vault.

I calmed my breathing and imagined all of those drachmas slowly rising through the surface and splitting into two columns before going through the two portals. I didn't notice, but Gaea was using her powers to put tons more into my mortal, also unnoticed by the Hunters as they all had their eyes closed to concentrate their energy to Artemis.

Hearing the Jingling of coins, I grew some Ambrosia plants next to me and the Hunters for when this was done. After about 15 minutes, thanks to Gaea's help, we all collapsed onto our knees breathing heavily. We all took some Ambrosia from the plants and ate it, Artemis, Gaea and I all taking more pieces as we could.

I took out my newest and coolest invention 'The DemiPod' And went onto my Olympiaccount app and logged into my Void Account. My balance read 800,000,000,000,000₯ "Awesome!" I yelled, gaining the attention of the tired Hunters.

I logged out and gave it to Artemis. "Here, check your balance." I said kindly before walking up to Gaea and giving her a hug. Artemis handing me back my DemiPod with a smirk on her face after signing out.

"Okay, let's go face my demise! At least I'll die a rich man." I said sadly. They all smiled while Gaea hugged me.

"It's ok, you'll survive. Once they hear who your family is they'd be so scared they wouldn't raise a finger." Gaea said reassuringly. I smiled at her happily, finally gaining new hope.

"So, if I do survive, I get the fates made at me for the rest of my life." I said mischievously.

"Why's that Percy?" She asked with a curious frown.

"Because when they have to announce my titles they'll have to take a breather in the middle." I said with a cheery smile. I heard three voices beneath me quietly say 'we resent that' Me and Gaea laughed wholeheartedly.

We began our walk after Gaea said goodbye and left and I picked up my backpack and walked off to the side of the group, trying to stay away from the Hunters who keep randomly glaring at me.

We were a few miles away from New York when I got an idea that could have saved us the whole trip. "Hey, couldn't we have just flew here?" I asked, at their glares I continued. "I mean, we went past a few pegasi and I can talk to them and they kinda serve me, also I have wings and Artemis has a chariot that can fit the whole hunt in that flies around in the air at night time. So we had multiple chances to speed up the journey." I stated the facts to the whole group who had stopped to hear my small rant about how foolish we are.

"Well why didn't you mention that sooned, _boy_?" One spat _Great, of course they turn it around on me._

"Ughhh, of course it's my fault." I said annoyed before I whistled into the air loudly. 16 Pegasi swooped down and galloped up to us. In the front, a black Pegasus that I had met before walked up to me and rubbed his head against me affectionately. "He buddy, are you ok Blackjack, I haven't seen you in years, I was getting worried." I said outloud.

" _I'm fine, Percy_ **(A/N: BlackJack will appear like he does in the books later on so he isn't saved by Percy yet, and Blackjack doesn't start calling him boss yet. I'm sorry I just don't like it when Blackjack calls him boss yet. Now, because they're both young, they have a best friend relationship and have know each other since Percy originally got adopted by Hestia as it is how they got him to the mountains, ok?)** _What's wrong? You said bring 16 plus me."_ Blackjack said in my mind.

"Yeah, well can the other 15 carry two of the girls in silver while you carry Artemis please Blackjack? I'll fly beside you and we can catch up ok?" I asked kindly with a smile.

" _Ya Percy, sure, Guys each of you get two of the girls. I got the goddess!"_ He called behind him to the group who neighed in response. I heard various 'okay's and 'sure's from them.

"Ok, everyone can you pair up and get on a pegasi, Blackjack has been my friend for about 4 years and this is part of the band he lives with. They're friendly don't worry. We can just go the extra few miles with them." I said to the Hunters who each partnered up and walked up to a pegasus, stroking their manes and hopping on.

Artemis walked up to Blackjack with a smile and stroked him gently, in awe of the creature. He was the only black pegasus in the world and was a grandson of the original Pegasus, so he wasn't just any random Pegasi; he was unique.

" _I heard that, stop getting all mushy on ya best bud, Perce!"_ he called to me over his shoulder.

Artemis laughed which caused me to look at her shocked. "Can you hear him?" I asked still in shock.

"Yes, I can talk to all animals and some mythical creatures if they are the family of normal creatures." She said as she smiled at Blackjack who bowed his head to her then walked up to her with his side so she could mount him.

"Me two from my blessing of Gaea. I can't talk to dogs though because they aren't actually from earth, which is weird." I said.

"Ok, let's go." She said as she made sure all of the Hunters had mounted their steeds.

I got next to Blackjack and stroked his mane, "Let's' go buddy." I said as we ran next to each other and we both leapt into the sky and spread out wings. "Artemis!" I called over the wind as we both turned to see the Hunters behind us.

"Yes, Perseus?" She questioned back.

"Hold on tighter, Blackjack is a bit of a trickster!" I called over the wind. Blackjack neighed in agreement before I swan dived underneath everyone then leveled out my wings. I flew a few beats and started doing loops around everyone. "WHOOOOOHOOOO!" I shouted as I leveled out next to Blackjack and we started catching up on the last few years we hadn't seen eachother.

 **Time skip 15 minutes**

As we neared the empire state building, we landed on the top floor of a multi storey car park and all of the Pegasi landed behind us.

They all climbed off and stroked their Pegasus and fed them sugar cubes that I had given everybody before the ride to give to them. I gave Blackjack a box of Dunkin Donuts, that I had gotten while the Pegasi flew on for about 2 minutes, and fed him the box because he prefered donuts to sugar cubes.

I smiled and said thank you to them all, promising to meet up with Blackjack again soon if I survived or if I ever needed help.

We walked out of the parking lot and went across the street to the Empire State Building and walked into the lobby.

"600th floor please." Artemis asked.

The man didn't even look up from his magazine and responded in monotone, as if he had rehearsed it. "No such place miss."

"Uhum, excuse me, look who you're talking to." One of the hunters spat.

The guy looked up and his face swiftly changed to a look of fear as he all but threw the key card at Artemis. "Sorry, Lady Artemis, you know that I have to say that to everyone right? I'm sorry, please don't kill me." I snickered quietly off to the side.

"Boys!" Artemis sighed as she just turned around and walked off to the elevator with me and the Hunters and we pushed all of the mortals out.

As we rode the elevator up, I pulled out a MistMarker, which was a marked that could be seen by Mortals but only once, if they turned around then turned back they wouldn't be able to see it a second time, and a MistMarker2 which is the same but you can only see it if you have turned around then turned back. I took the first marker and wrote on the door. 'Turn around dick head' then with the second marker, on the mirror at the back, I wrote 'YOU SHALL DIE!' then a giant, detailed picture of a lion that was well drew, I took art before I got into the mythology world.

Some of the Hunters laughed while some just glared at me.

Once I had put my markers away and sorted out my clothes, the elevator had opened and we were all walking out onto Olympus.

I circled around with a bored expression. Artemis noticed this and took offense. "Why are you not in awe of our glorious city? It is amazing, you should be slack jawed not bored!" She yelled in my face.

I wiped my face with a napkin calmly before turning back to her. "Because Artemis, I have been give a tour by Gaea and Ouranos of the Void and i'm sorry but that place out-trumps this place by a million times, I'm willing to bet a million Drachmas on that. Wanna see what it looks like?" I asked as I brought out my Olympiaccount card.

She huffed before bringing her card out too and I took my demipod from my pocked and accessed the Olympibet app. We both put our card info in and selected a million drachmas.

We were gaining some curious looks from everyone on Olympus but we just ignored them while the hunters gathered around.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head forward for Artemis to look at the memory. I felt her fingers go to the side of my head and I started transmitting the memory of my tour. I heard a gasp in front of me and looked to see Artemis with her hand over her mouth and a far away look in her eyes.

"Do I win then?" I asked.

She nodded numbly and transferred the money over, making me grin. We composed ourselves and walked off toward the throne room. I received many glares from Artemius and the Hunters as they escorted me in.

Once I was there I pushed the door open and strolled in with Artemis behind me.

The whole council was there waiting for Artemis as she grew to her godly height and sat on her throne, the Hunters all sitting around her throne.

I walked confidently to the center of the room and bowed to Poseidon, then went and sat next to the Hearth after hugging Hestia.

"WHAT? YOU DARE NOT BOW TO ME?! HOW DARE YOU! WHY DO YOU BOW TO POSEIDON AND NOT ME!" Zeus thundered.

"Well, I'm sorry and all, but I bow to people who I respect and considering you just threw a hissy fit like a 5 year old, that just isn't helping you at all Zeus." I said like I was talking to a child.

Mom grabbed my ear and tugged it upwards. "Perseus! You're being rude!" She scolded.

"Moooom!" I complained. "You're embarrassing me!"

Hermes laughed while I glared at him before smirking evilly.

"Percy don't prank the prankster." My mom warned me with an amused smile.

I just smiled wider while Poseidon started laughing as a large water bubble formed over Hermes head. Everyone stared at Poseidon while he just pointed above Hermes head. Everyone looked up just in time to see Hermes get doused with freezing cold water, causing the whole council to start laughing and Apollo to start clutching his sides and role on the floor.

Zeus looked shocked before pointing his master bolt at me. "HOW CAN YOU CONTROL WATER! ARE YOU A CHILD OF POSEIDON?" He yelled. The room got very serious, very quick.

I looked to Apollo, "Does he always ruin the mood?" I whispered loudly so everyone could hear. Zeus glared at me and fired the bolt. I raised my hands in a shielding gesture and made the marble floor morph and rise from the ground to stop the bolt. "Well that was aggressive. And to answer your question, I am sort of kinda but sort of not kinda a child of Poseidon. I mean, he adopted me when I was born but i'm not actually his child. In fact I don't know who my mom and dad actually are. I was adopted by Poseidon's Mortal lover who couldn't have children before she was murdered and then I was adopted in blood by Hestia and i am blessed by Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Gaea and Ouranos." I continued.

Just as I finished there was two swirling pillars of water that came from the ceiling, one a deep sea green like you would find at a tropical beach, the other a deep blue that you could only find in the depths of the sea. As they touched down the shaped and solidified into two beings, a man and a women, holding hands.

"WHO ARE YOU, AND HOW DARE YOU DISRUPT A COUNCIL MEETING!" He roared.

"HOW DARE YOU YELL AT A PRIMORDIAL!" The man yelled back. Zeus recoiled in fear.

"We are the boys parents." The couple said in unison.

"My life is so fucked up." I stated.

Hestia, Poseidon, the man, the women and Hermes smacked me around the head at the same time in a pentagon shape after flashing next to me.

"LANGUAGE!" They all roared making everyone in the council meeting laugh.

"Hermes, what the Zeus, bro?"

"Paybacks a bitch." He stated with a shrug of his wet shoulders.

Hestia smacked him too. "So is karma." I stated calmly before turning back to the meeting.

"So, who actually are you?" I said looking at the couple who said they were my parents.

They looked at each other then sighed loudly. "I guess it's time you should know." The women said as she walked up to me. "I am Thalassa, the personification of the sea," She said calmly. "I am your birth mother, your original blood parent." She said with a loving smile. I smiled back.

The man walked up also and kneeled beside Thalassa with a smile, looking up at me also. "I am Pontus, Primordial god of the Seas and liquids and father to sea creatures. I adopted you the day you were born before you were sent to earth so other Primordials would not find you, until we introduced you to Gaea and Ouranos." He said kindly before they both hugged me.

Hermes, for the fun, let off a party popper above us, spilling confetti everywhere. I glared at him, hard, he whimpered back to his throne.

"So, how were you adopted by _Poseidon?"_ Guess who, yep, Athena asked.

"I have no idea." I deadpanned, looking at Poseidon.

"Sally adopted you when you were sent to her at 3 days old and called me, asking if I could adopt you and I could never say no to her so I did. And it ended up being pretty awesome, Me and her brought you up for a few months until your first birthday until I had to go because Zeus was getting suspicious again." He said nonchalantly, almost causing Zeus to explode.

"Umm, K" I said.

"Anyway, what am I going to do now?" I wondered out loud.

"Go to camp." My mother said. **(A/N: Just so you know, when Percy says 'mother he means Thalassa and 'mom' or 'mum' is Hestia, got it? Ok great.)**

"Fine!" Zeus grumbled like a child who has to share his toy.

"Which one though?" I asked, stunning the gods as some of them changed into Roman form.

"You know of the Romans boy?" Athena asked curiously.

"Yes, i'm the child of a primordial and I grew up for the last four years talking to Gaea and Ouranos. As the Primordials don't really use their Roman form at all except Terra/Gaea and that was only because her son Kronos did. They explained them to me." I let them digest that information before starting again. "As I have more of a connection to the Greeks, I think I'll go to camp half-blood, okay?" I asked everyone, they all nodded and reverted back to their Greek forms.

"Percy, we wish to give you gifts." My mother said.

"We?" I asked.

"Pontus and I." She clarified.

"Okay," I said, "What are they?"

She walked up to me with a solid silver bracelet and clipped it onto my wrist. "This bracelet will dampen your signature so that people can flash you around easily if you want them to and it will vibrate when danger is near." She spoke softly and kissed my cheek before stepping backward allowing Pontus to step forward.

"Son, this jacket will turn into any item of clothing or armor you want it too and will protect you from all sea creatures that may wish to harm you. Believe me, you will need this in the future."

He handed me a sea-green hoodie and I held it in my hand. I covered myself in a dome of marble and took my green shirt off. I slipped into the hoodie and imagine it as a black skin-tight shirt so that I could run easily without any resistance or annoyance.

I lowered the dome and heard a gasp to my right. My head shot round to see Aphrodite drooling at my eight-pack, which was strange for a 12 year old but when you train with Pallas it isn't.

I rolled my eyes and imagined it baggier, which stopped her in her tracks.

"Also, I want to give you these blueprints for you to make." Pontus said and handed them over, making me smile down at the designs.

"These are great!" I yelled and hugged him and my mother tightly. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I repeated.

"Can I make the Jacket turn into these? Like just the arm section?" I asked.

Yes you could, but you'd need to concentrate pretty hard." my father said.

I closed my eyes and imagined the jacket becoming the designs and then I added the water to them myself through small holes I made before closing the holes.

I opened my eyes and stared down at my arms. My chest was exposed, showing the Olympians all of my scars and making my look down in shame at the words carved into my chest.

 _Bastard,_

 _Unloved,_

 _Lonely,_

 _Freak,_

 _ **WEAK!**_

I looked down in shame and hit them with my wings, causing all of the gods except Artemis and my parents, minus Poseidon, to gasp at my feathery wings.

Forgetting about the designs completely, I imagined myself wearing a black t-shirt again and folded my wings back up.

"How did you get those cuts and scars Percy?" Thalassa asked in a concerned, motherly voice.

I dropped my head lower. "Gabe." I muttered. "He did them, some of them are from training with Pallas in the arena but only about 5 of them." I said a little louder.

"Hey, forget about them, they don't show weakness, they show bravery and strength. Those carvings are a reminder, a reminder of the person you don't want to be. Don't let them rule you, let them be a part of you that you can use to your advantage. You'll know what they're useful for when the time comes." My mother said kindly and kissed my forehead.

She looked at me with love in her eyes. "Let's go to camp shall we?"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thank you for reading, don't forget to review and tell me how I went. Flames are welcome. Thanks for the support and please check out my other storu aswell which is going to focus more on the adventure and romance in Percy's life because i think this one is too bland when it comes to that sort of stuff.**

 **Awesomely**

 **~Rhino109**


	9. The power of Destiny!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does!**

 **A/N:** **Please review!**

 **Percy's POV**

We sped through the country lanes, going passed multiple "Pick your own strawberries" signs and large fruit fields. The wind danced unpatterned through my dark feathers, making every nerve ending in my body tingle with excitement. Nothing could beat this, the freedom flying brought to me was unlike anything you've ever felt, my wings stilled, curving down to allow me to glide across the surface of the fields like a jet.

I beat my wings several times, launching me up far into the sky. If the sky was any fresher, then I think i'd pass out from its beauty. I soured flatly above cloud level, watching the hunters below graciously glide towards the pine forest on their Pegasie.

All of a sudden, 4 of the pegasus fell to the ground, arrows sticking out of their wings, the girls landed quickly and drew their weapons. Monsters were surrounding the camp, attacking from all directions.

I dove down, wrapping my wings around myself and spinning quickly. Once I was about 200ft above the fight, I spread my wings and straightened out, flying calmly above. I pulled out my bow and one arrow. Using my powers, I set the arrow on fire and used the water in the air to harden its surface.

I notched the arrow, marveling at how great it felt to have such an adrenaline rush from the flight. I pulled back kindly on the bow string, allowing the arrow to glide effortlessly through the bow. I aimed for the center of the monster army, at least 5000 strong. I swiftly release the string and concentrated on the water particles around the arrow. I forced the arrow to move so fast, that the fire on the tip left a trail behind the arrow, making it look like a small comet.

The arrow impacted with the ground, detonating with its speed and demolishing over a quater of the massive army.

"1250 down, 3750 to go." I said to myself.

Realising that the hunters were surrounded, slid my wings back into their slits and felt onto the ground at maximum velocity, I turned my body to water and exploded once I hit the ground, making the small parts of my body sharp like knives, I let the water explode out and destroy the surrounding monsters, but miss the hunters. I quickly reformed outside of the hunters and extended riptide out to my right with one hand, holding it securely with a tight grip.

Jumping over a club, I started using Hermes blessing and sprinted in a circle at the speed of a lamborghini around the hunters, keeping my sword out, demolishing any left over surrounding beasts.

I skidded to a stop and threw an arrow between my fingers at a cyclops, hitting him in the eye. With expert grace, I jumped up the air, landing on a platform of compressed water particles, before drawing my bow and firing quickly at everything in the surrounding area, the hunters grouped tightly towards the center, watching me glide around on my water platform like a hoverboard, shooting everything.

"A little help please?" I called down to them. They instantly jumped into action, the outer ring pulling knives while the inner circle drew their bows and started firing outward.

A young camper, around 11 years old, was launched into the air by a cyclops, screaming and crying. She had blonde princess curls and sparkling grey eyes, wide with fear. The battle stopped, everyone looking up, campers and monsters, at the afraid girl who flew at least 100ft above the ground. I ran across the heads of monsters, my arms trailing behind me, riptide already concealed. Every monster I stepped on crumpled to the ground, I was the only one who moved across the whole battle field. I jumped high, 15ft at the minimum, and extended my wings, shooting into the air like a bullet, I reached her quickly. I spun in mid air just before I got her and caught her from beneath in my arms, before continuing the spin and looping back to the hunters, landing gracefully and tucking my wings back in, placing the girl on her feet. The battle around me had already continued.

I heard a loud roar, and a commotion through the crowd. Large horns, curved like a cornucopia, sped through the monsters, knocking down everything in its path, on a beeline straight for me.

 _The minotaur._ I thought seriously. I got into a battle stance, feet wide beneath me, sword in hand, and protected the girl behind me.

I was overtaken with a thriving determination, granting me strength when it was needed it the most, this was the largest monster i've fought in my whole life.

I looked up, unknown to me, but my eyes were shining a bright orange, everyone backed away, monsters ran in fear, a mark, shaped like an eye, with lines exploding outward in every direction and strange swirls gracing the inside, shone a bright silver from my forehead.

I saw clearly, my vision like that of an Eagle, the silhouettes of monsters and people around me, like an overlay in my eyes. I targeted the running beast, launching itself closer towards me stride by stride.

My whole body was calm, relaxed, motionless. Nothing stood in my way, I saw what needed to be done, who needed to be protected and from whom.

The minotaur was closing in, I felt nothing like fear, just determination and strength to complete my goals, to protect those around me. I launched forward, a mighty roar escaped my throat, like that of a Lion, I would later find out that all of the monsters had run away, only the minotaur stayed because of its bad vision and heightened pride.

I leapt into the air, arms stretched out behind me. Flipping in mid air, I landed perfectly silent on the minotaurs chest, throwing the beast backward with a crash louder than a sonic boom. He skidded to a stop near the line of campers who had created a circle around us, as large as a football field.

I stood in the center, looking around at those who stood, weapons sheathed, in awe. The minotaur ran for me, deciding I was a bigger threat than the 200 campers that surrounded us.

He charged, horns forward, mouth agape, releasing an almighty roar, louder than a megaphone, he ran.

My body took over for me, my mind went blank, The next thing I knew, riptide was capped, and I was standing there in a stance i've never seen before, with a strange, glowing katana in my right hand, over my head pointing towards the ground. The hilt was black, it emitted an aura so potent, It planted fear in myself.

The minotaur, so roped up in charging, didn't seem to realise the strange stance and blade I had all of a sudden equipped from nowhere. My body was entirely out of my control, once the beast was near me, I, or rather some force higher than me, made my body release an almight growl. I realised soon that I was chanting loudly. "By the power of Destiny! I remove you from this land, MAKUS SVIN!" I yelled loudly and dragged the sword down with both hands. Sea green light burst from the sword and flew forward in its pattern, complete severing the minotaur in two halfs, before it exploded into dust, leaving nothing but a horn in its wake.

I regained control of my body, the sword vanished into green smoke with then absorbed into my body like a cloud, disappearing. A pain unlike anything i've ever felt took over my entire body, my limbs shook, my chest throbbed, my head ached. The last thing I saw was the worried face Hestia running towards me. I hit the ground, and went out like a light.

 **DONE! I know it's a small chapter, and that I haven't uploaded in awhile, but i'm choosing my GCSE options at school and am having a hard time getting into a daily routine with all that's going on in my life currently, please understand, I will try to update as often as I can. I'm thinking of getting a beta reader so if anyone wants to trial, pm me.**

 **Beta Reader preferences:**

 **-I want a beta-reader who has google docs and a helping hand that will guide me.**

 **-Has skype so that we can edit live, this is because I want something to help me with**

 **my writing in general, to work on my ability, and to talk live and see what is wrong with my story plot, instead of getting week-late replies using quotes telling me where i'm going wrong.**

 **-Serious about helping me with my writing instead of getting the job done and going,** **more into the writing than the skill.**

 **Thanks for the help! I am going to be searching the beta-readers on this site already to try and find someone, I already have someone in mind, but i'm keeping an open mind in this department so that I can get the best possible result for everyone. Please PM me and review what you think about the story so far.**

 **Awesomely**

 **-Rhino109**


	10. The Percabeth Project (Not a pairing)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the characters in this books except possible OC's and the plot, all of the characters so far are Rick Riordans.**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for putting up with me and reading my fic. I'm getting a lot of positive feedback, which is awesome! Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, keep it up, and I will to. I'm a little confused on whether or not I should get a beta right now because a few people are saying that my grammar is pretty good where as one person who wants to be my beta-reader says that my bad grammar is distracting people from my good plot line. So i'm confused. PLEASE REVIEW TO HELP ME DECIDE! I DON'T KNOW! *Cries for hours***

 **Anyway, xD. THANKS!**

 **Percy's POV**

I sat up gloomily in a strange room and looked around with bleary eyes. The bed beneath me creaked and groaned under my weight, showing me just how old the 1950's medical bed was. It has a headboard and footboard with metal bars that dug into the back of my neck. The pillows smelled stale, dressed in white cases that looked like they'd been in use for 20 years. Springs dug into my back from the mattress beneath me, groan with every inch I moved.

I sat all the way up, head leaving the pillows, and stretched back and arms, satisfied and startled by the loud cracking sound that resonated from them.

My limbs were stiff and achy, like i'd slept in too long and they'd gone dead. I started rotating my neck and shoulders, and took the opportunity to look around the room. The walls looked like they were once a calming blue, like the sky on a summer's day. Now, however, the paint had peeled away in places and the plaster had started chipping in the corners.

You could see they were once a beautiful baby blue but had faded to almost white. It looked a bit sad. The ceiling was peeling as well, showing the hardwood flooring above the chiseled plaster boards.

The doors were all plain oak, scuffed around the edges and rounded at the bottom.

I was pulled from my thoughts and observations by a waking groan beside me. I turned, Anaklusmos already out, pointed at a young girl whose eyes were wide looking at my blade.

I capped my sword and slid it back into my pocket, offering the girl an apologetic smile along the way. "Sorry" I muttered quietly.

"Umm, it's okay. Do you usually try to kill people when they wake up?" She asked with a sarcastic look on her face.

"No!" I spoke aloud, defending myself in this intense soon-to-be teenager squabble. "I didn't notice you! You startled me!"

She laughed at me, then released a small smile and rose from her chair. I had no clue how she had fallen asleep in the chair. It was an old wicker woven chair that slid across the floor when she stood.

"I'll go get Chiron and tell him you're awake, here, drink this." She handed me a small glass with nectar in. My mom has showed me this stuff but I had never drank it, I always just used water to heal myself.

I sipped experimentally from the glass as she strolled out of the room, cracking her back and neck as she walked.

A numbing pain was still in my back, and it wouldn't go no matter how many times I stretched. I quickly realised my wings had been cooped up for chaos knows how long. I pulled my wings out of their slits and stretched them out before rustling my feathers.

I slipped them back into my back and stood from the bed, putting the empty glass of nectar on the bedside table.

I searched around my bed for my backpack, before eventually finding it behind the bedside table and chair. I pulled it free and opened it up. Stretching my hand inside, I willed a black t-shirt and some jeans from the back and they popped into my hand.

I drew the curtain around my bed and quickly dressed myself, making sure to add the enchantment that allowed my wings to pop free. When I was putting some socks and shoes on I heard loud click on wooden floors like a horse walking across a dock.

I pulled the curtain back in to see a centaur standing proudly in the center of the room, tail swishing behind him. Standing to his right, the girl with blonde hair hung awkwardly in the room, making the atmosphere pressured.

"Hello, you must be Percy, my boy. I hear you already know of the Greek Gods?" He asked with a polite, homely attitude.

"Yes, sir. I've known for many years. How are you?" I asked politely and shook his hand.

I reached into the draw of my bedside table to see if anything was there and saw the Minotaur's horn. I grabbed it and threw it in my bag before zipping it up and swinging it onto my back.

The bag seemed to fold in on itself before it vanished entirely from my back. Annabeth stared wide eyed while I just released a small smile. Chiron seemed mildly surprised but seemed to get over it swiftly.

"I'm fine thank you, if you follow us we'll get you a place in cabin 11 and give you a tour, Annabeth, would you be so polite as to show him the camp?" Chiron said in a wise, deep voice, showing authority but care when he spoke to Annabeth.

I could tell using my Hestia powers that they had a strong family bond, like father and daughter. "Yes, sir"

I smiled at both of them. "This place feels nice, the family strength here is amazing, such a rush" I said as I cracked my neck and sniffed the air. The way my powers over family works is that I could smell the strength of the bonds and I knew who they were from just by the smell. It was like a hunter who tracks footprints, but I can smell their hope and family bonds.

Annabeth and Chiron looked at me strangely before I face palmed. "Adopted by Hestia" I simple stated. At this, they both god 'Ahhhh' faces as they realised what I meant.

As we walked, my stomach rumbled, so I got a small plate of sandwiches from thin air and walked around eating them as we strolled through the big house in a comfortable silence.

"Anyone want something to eat?" I asked politely.

"No thank you, my boy." Chiron said kindly to me.

"Umm, I haven't eaten since yesterday, I was watching over you, can I have something please?" Annabeth muttered shyly.

I smiled at her and asked what she wanted before I handed her a plate of sandwiches that we could eat while walking. Chiron eventually got us outside where teenagers in orange t-shirts and blue jeans or shorts ran around and chatted happily with their friends and family.

"Woah!" I exclaimed loudly, dropping my sandwiches on the ground and holding my nose painfully.

When I removed my hand blood soaked it. "Oh my gods! Are you okay?" Annabeth squealed and placed her plate down on a table on the porch before rushing to be and passing me some tissues.

I pushed the tissues under my nose and tipped my head back, "Yeah, thanks, I just accidentally sniffed the family bonds here and it was too much, won't be doing that again, probably." I stated stupidly, muttering the bit at the end signifying that I would probably do it again at some point.

"Okay, just don't do that again, I don't want to have to sit in the infirmary for another week watching over you." She smiled then blushed when she admitted she had watched me for a week.

"I was out for a week?" I asked astonished, it had entirely slipped my mind to ask how long I had been asleep for.

"Yes, my boy, we were starting to worry." Chiron said behind Annabeth, handing her her plate of sandwiches back.

"Does anyone have a bottle of water?" I asked the two.

"No why?" They asked curious.

I moved as if to take something off of my back and the air folded outwards before my black backpack was resting in my hand from the straps. I laid it on the floor unzipped it, making sure to keep my head up. I willed a water bottle from somewhere inside the bag and one shot up into my hand where I caught it and pulled it out.

I uncapped the bottle and removed the tissue from my nose before pouring the water over my face. "Stop!" Annabeth called but I had already poured it and started healing. I capped the bottle and put it back in my back before putting the tissue in a nearby bin and putting the back back on my back. The weight disappeared, letting me know my back had vanished again.

"It's okay, I heal in water." I smiled at her.

"Wha.. How…?" She stuttered as my nose didn't leak any blood.

"Umm, I was adopted by Poseidon and my birth parent is a sea deity. Didn't the Olympians tell you anything about me?" I asked as I looked between Chiron and Annabeth, studying their vacant expressions.

"No my boy, why would they?" Chiron asked.

"Ugh, this makes it harder." I stated. "Is there an Olympian here that's not Dionysus, like it Artemis still here?" I asked the centaur.

"Her hunter are, but _Lady_ Artemis is in the woods hunting to pass the time. I suggest you wait, we don't want you getting hurt in the woods do we?" He asked adding emphasis on the 'Lady' to make sure I knew to give them the title of respect..

"I grew up in the woods for the last four years, but sure i'll wait." I said as I saw his face, begging me not to go.

"Soooo…" I drawled out awkwardly. "Can we get the tour later? I can probably find my way around anyway, and I want to contact my parents to let them know I finally got here." I said to Chiron.

"You can't simply contact the gods for a nice chit chat, Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed like I was the noob here.

"You can if they're not Olympians." I said, before looking at Chiron expectantly.

Finally, under my bright green gaze, he relented and showed me to a bench near the wall. Annabeth sat across from me puzzled while Chiron just looked at me strangely before walking away.

I pulled out my IPod and selected Iris messaging before doing a group message of all four of my parents. "Hey Percy!" They all yelled happily.

"Hey guys, i'm awake, and i'm at camp now, i'm just about to go on the tour but I thought i'd call you."

I heard various "Thank you"s from the four adults floating above me. We had a small conversation before I pressed end call on my IPod and the Iris messages floating around me disappeared in a puff.

Annabeth was staring at me wide eyed and mouth open. "What?" I asked obliviously.

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _Oh...My...Gods… Who does this kid thing he is? He comes in here, kills the Minotaur, Sleeps for a week, has enchanted items, gets a nosebleed then walks around using technology that will attract monsters and the talks to his godly parents._ I started yelling at him, telling him that he can't use devices because they attract monsters and he just smiled at me before explaining it too me.

"This," He said, indicating his Ipod, "Is a device given to me by Apollo, it doesn't attract monsters, and I added a few things to it myself to make sure it doesn't."

I stared at him incredulously. "And about the Iris messaging? You can't just walk around talking to your Godly parent, it's not fair, the children of minor gods don't even know who their godly parent is!" I exclaimed quietly.

"Fine, i'm sorry, I will only talk to them in private." He said grudgingly. I gave him a tour and showed him to cabin 11.

He just strolled in, threw a sleeping back down then walked out. Everyone stared after him in shock before shrugging and getting back to planning pranks. I blushed when Luke smiled down at me and then walked after Percy to make sure he doesn't get killed.

 **Timeskip - 20 minutes**

We both walked through camp talking about our lives, to get to know each other. The only reason I was even bothering with this imbecile was because he might be good on my team to use as a distraction.

Out of nowhere, he turns to me and says he's going to go for a stretch. I look at him curiously as he runs off into the forest.

Making a split second decision, I put my hat on and followed after him.

Once we were in the middle of the forest, he ran to a tree and leapt up it, jumping off of the trunk like a spring board before black feathers shot from his back and he took off into the air.

I stared in awe and wonder as his black feathers shook in the wings and he glided above the trees doing all kinds of stunts. He started flying away from the camp, further into the forest. It was hard to keep up with him but I found a stretch of flat grass in the woods and sprinted in his direction.

When he landed, he walked down the beach until he found a large rock, he took his bag off, which still puzzled me, and reached his hand in. He quickly turned around and threw a knife in my direction, it hit me in the shirt and pinned me to a tree behind me. He appeared in front of me from the earth and ripped my hat off, staring into my eyes harshly.

"How long have you been following me, and why?" He asked calmly.

"S-s-since you r-ran into the woods, because I was c-curious why you would go into the woods to s-stretch." I stuttered, scared from the look in his eyes.

"Fine!" He said, slightly exasperated. He let me go, throwing the knife into his bag before pacing for a while. After a few moments of me standing awkwardly by the tree, he turned to me with a look in his eye, like he had decided something, a look of finality.

"By any chance are you good at architecture, Annabeth?" He asked hopefully.

I smiled proudly at him, "I love architecture, and I think i'm pretty good."

"Great!" He exclaimed before grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the rock. He closed his back and threw it over his shoulder. It narrowly missed my head.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Sorry! I need your help with something."

 **Percy's POV**

I setup a desk using the wood and ice like I did when cooking with the hunter. I pulled some large blueprint paper and large parchment from my bag and lay them down in rolls before pulling out a pencil and pen.

"Okay, me and you are gonna work on an architecture project together, okay?" I said as I indirectly asked her to help me with my project.

"How are we both going to do an architecture project? I prefer to work alone." She questioned.

"Simple, you design, I build."

She looked at me for a few minutes, sizing me up before he face split into a small smile and she sat at the wooden chair I had made and grabbed her pencil. She picked up the pencil and parchment before writing 'The Percabeth Project" Across the top.

"Okay, i'm gonna need much better equipment. I have some proper drawing utensils in my cabin but people would wonder why i'd bring them out of the cabin." She said, I mulled it over for a few seconds before sitting at another table.

"Hmm, I've got an idea, but i'll need to borrow your cap, and for you to tell me where the things you need are in your cabin.

After some hesitation, she placed her yankees cap in my hand and frowned. "There is a desk that's littered with blueprints in there, all architecture stuff, just bring all of the stuff from over there except the blueprints, don't get seen, and bring my note book.

I smirked at her. "Got ya." I said before I disappeared into the earth.

I walked around the Athena Cabin with Annabeth's hat on, looking for a desk with her name and a lot of blueprints, the only problem was, there were people moving around and all the desks had blueprints. I climbed into the rafters that held the roof up and looked down for an empty desk with architecture designs on. I found one, that had Annabeth's name on it, but someone was using it and were taking some of her blueprints and reading her notebook.

I took out my IPod and snapped a few photos, before carefully climbing down and waiting for the person to leave. I slowly walked out of the library and over to her desk where I started slowly looking round for her equipment and slowly put it all in my pockets I grabbed her notebook and melted into the water in the air. I came out in the forest and Earth Traveled the rest of the way.

Once I got there, she was already kicking sand up and chipping at the wood on the desk.

"I'm back!" I yelled.

Her head spun and she looked at me angrily. "What on Gaea took you so long!" She exclaimed.

"I was helping you. Look." I threw her my IPod and she scrolled through the images.

"That bitch!" The twelve year old muttered in an angry voice. "I knew she was stealing my plans." I looked at her for a second strangely. "Ignore it, we'll sort it later. Now let's get this done."

For 2 hours we sat and designed the perfect underground base. She made it all look amazing on the diagrams. There was 2 floors, each spreading out a few hundred yards in every direction. There was an Armoury by the door, which I would line the walls with all of the weapons I made and designed. Along with a kitchen with marble counters and electronic fridges, an oven and bar tops with tall stools. Further passed that, there was a small living area with some nice leather sofas that I could buy and have delivered to some place else, then I would teleport them over. There would be a 50" plasma screen with multiple consoles and a toilet on that floor.

I would make some nice wood stairs that spiralled down to the bottom floor in the center of the large hallway that led off to other rooms.

On the bottom floor, there was 3 bedrooms incase I let someone else in, each with their own working bathroom which I would make using iron pipes that i'd forge then i'd buy a full water filtration and clarification unit and use it to take salt out of the sea water, along with the stream water that ran through the woods. I'd make sure it was entirely clean and it would all filter through into a large steel tank just above the top floor between the surface and the kitchen, so that I didn't have to buy pumps as gravity would allow the water to drain through taps and showers.

After we got the basics done, we added a few empty rooms that we could do with what we pleased and then we worked on detail. On the diagrams, we added nice designs in the armoury and wall mounts to put weapons and shields on. Once done, it was time for lunch, so me and Annabeth packed up the blueprints and put them in my bag, which shocked Annabeth when she could put her hand all the way through into the pocket dimension inside.

We slowly walked back to the camp through the woods and got some lunch, we both sat on the wall that surrounded the pavilion and spoke about the base in hushed voices.

"I'll get it done in the next week, you can come around whenever you want, it's just because with having four parents, it wouldn't be fair to stay in one of their cabins and make it look like I favoured one, also, I prefer my own space. And privacy. I'll allow you to use the enchantment on the door so it will open for you."

"Thanks Percy, this was fun, I love this kind of stuff, architecture I mean. Tell me when it's done and i'll come and check it out."

"Okay Annabeth, just don't tell anyone about it. Our little secret." I smirked at her.

She blushed deeply before hopping off the wall and heading the Athena Cabin.

After lunch, I had to actually do camp activities, Chiron had given me and Annabeth free time before lunch so that I could acquaint myself with the camp and wander around a bit, see how the classes worked. In actual fact we designed a highly secret underground facility that could house me forever. Just as I remembered that, I pulled out the design of the bottom floor and wrote "Gym" over one of the empty rooms "Training" over another and finally "Swimming pool" over another. There was plenty of spare rooms as there was one on the top floor as well which I was thinking of using as my room and about four more downstairs which could be used as food storage, even though it wasn't needed, I could have a walk in freezer.

I smiled at the thought before rolling up the papers and putting them back in my bag.

Just as I was about to go to my next class, a huge girl and two of her lackeys stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey there, punk, where you think you're goin?" The big girl asked in a threatening voice.

 _Great, just great, first day, already got the camp bullies on my ass._ I looked up at her and seriously said, "To my next class." I didn't want to get into a fight on the first day, that would ruin my reputation.

"Nah, you're gonna get your initiation, all newbies get initiation, punk." She said confidently.

"Come on, Clarisse, let's just do it already!" One of her lackeys said to the big bearly girl in front of me.

They all grabbed me and dragged me towards a small building made of cement bricks and wooden roofing. I knew what was about to come: swirly.

I prepared myself to use my water powers and waited till they dragged me inside, I made it look like I was struggling. People who passed by looked at me sympathetically before carrying on. _So this is a regular occurrence._ I thought. You see, what people don't get is, I may look stupid, but I know I wasn't that stupid; sure, I wasn't on child of Athena level, but i'm not a child of Athena, and I don't need to be to survive.

They dragged me inside and closed the door before dragging me to the last stall and trying to push my head in.

I felt the familiar tug in my gut as the water from all of the showers and toilets burst open and shot up, entirely missing me, and launched the three bullies across the room. They all landed in awkward positions before I shoved all there heads in the toilet and threw them on the floor, knocked out and soaking. I made sure I was dry before walking out with a smirk on my face, clapping my hands like in the movies I watched when I was seven.

 **TIMESKIP - THREE HOURS**

After a very boring sword fighting lesson where I basically watched that Luke guy beat everyone, pfff, some teacher. I walked towards the beach and sat at my makeshift desk. I had added updates to the diagrams throughout the day, things like an office for my laptop or if I make a desktop that demigods can use then i'll put that in there aswell.

I felt the watchful eyes of someone as I worked, familiarizing myself with the blueprints before I made the base plate in real life. I took my laptop from my bag and placed it ontop of the desk. I loaded up some websites, looking for all of the nice furniture and shower units I needed. I went online and rented a storage locker for a month. I ordered all of the sofas and beds and mattresses and cookers, sinks, all sorts of things and had them sent them to the locker. After that, I packed my laptop up and just sat at my desk, in the dark, waiting for whoever was watching me to make a move.

 **AND DONE! Sorry about the last bit after that timeskip, I wrote it on my phone so it wasn't that good. This is mainly filler, and I still have no clue who to pair Percy with, i'll check the poll today. I might upload another chapter today as I'm finally getting somewhere xD STAY AWESOME!**

 **Amazingly**

 **~Rhino109**


	11. Friend knapping, Pollution Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does, any OC's that may/may not join the story later on are entirely my own. The plot is my own.**

 **A/N:** **REVIEW MORE PLEASE, I NEED FEEDBACK! *Cries to sleep***

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

I parked myself on the sand of the beach after a long weekend full of moving furniture, installing appliances and changing the room designs with my Gaea and Hephaestus powers. I just lay on the floor, unmoving, for about two hours; if someone found me they would have thought I was dead.

I hauled myself up into a sitting position and placed my hand on the large rock that I had slid over the door. I made the rock bigger and then made it blend into the ground, like it was buried. Hand still on the flat, rough surface of the large rock, I started chanting a door enchantment, which allowed me and only me to open the door with the touch of a hand, unless I allowed someone else to.

With a tired sigh, I removed my hand from the rock and strolled passed my desk, picking up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder as I went.

The bag folded in on itself and I carried on walking through the woods. I felt myself crumble into dirt and vanish into the ground, appearing again just inside the tree line to the large forest.

I glumly wandered over to the dining pavilion and took my seat on the wall around the edge, grabbing a plate of barbeque from a passing nymph who was handing out food. Chiron has asked me why I prefer to sit on the wall away from everyone, I simple stated that I liked my personal space and that I didn't trust the Hermes table. He fully understood and allowed it as long as I didn't cause trouble.

I placed my food on the tray of a passing nymph who smiled at me. I smiled back and strolled out of the pavilion, giving Annabeth a look like, "Meet me there," She nodded discreetly before finishing her food with her head down.

I walked to her cabin and setup the cameras I had brought looking down at her desk, they were hidden well in the rafters and couldn't be seen. You see, me and Annabeth had struck up a deal, i'll monitor her things from her other cabin mates and she'd help me with any projects I had and get information for me from around camp if I needed it.

I'll be honest, I don't really need her for the architecture, my mom's the goddess of architecture, but it seemed that we both could use a friend around here and it's always good to have someone like a daughter of Athena on your side.

I was cut from my thoughts as Annabeth came strolling through the woods with a scrawny satyr trailing behind, looking around him with worry. "Who did you bring?" I asked suspiciously, eying the satyr up.

"Oh, this is Grover, he's my best friend, he brought me to camp and we don't really talk to other people much, so we're best friends. Percy, meet Grover, Grover meet Percy." She said as she pointed at us with separate hands then crossed her hands over to show us each other.

"Hello, Grover." I said as I shook his hand. "I'm the new camper, Percy Jackson."

"Hello Percy, my name is Grover Underwood, of the satyrs." He said as he shook my hand and smiled shyly at me.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked him with a slightly raised eyebrow, trying to get an honest answer.

"Y-yes." He stuttered, releasing my hand and swiftly replacing it in his hoodie pocket.

"Then we'll get on just fine. Never tell anyone about this place, not that they could get in, but still, it's a trust thing." I smiled at him before walking over to the large rock and placing my palm on it.

With a quiet rumble and slight shake of the ground, the rock split the shape of a doorway that folded downwards to show the stairs, it was pretty quick opening, but could cause problems in a chase. I walked down the stairs, allowing the others to follow before the door closed with a shake behind us.

Annabeth looked around with a proud smile on her face while Grover rotated 360 with his mouth and eye wide open, awestruck written all over his face.

"Welcome to my new home, mi casa es su casa, or whatever they say, I'll add Grover to the enchantment, Annabeth, would you like to give yourself and Grover a tour? You should know the layout pretty well. If not just look at these blueprints." I handed her the blueprints for the base from a small cabinet on the left.

"The Percabeth Project?" Grover questioned as he gazed at the blueprints over Annabeth's shoulder.

After adding Grover to the enchantment, I wandered back into the house, down the stairs and searched the rooms before I found them in my room, looking around at all of the features.

"Hey guys, what do you think?" I asked with a smile.

"This is great Perce, much better than what we originally planned. I love the oak furniture and red walls, they just match each other. It has a homely feeling." Annabeth said. "The only problem is the temperature, it's kind of cold." She rubbed her arms to emphasize the lack of heat.

"Oh ya, sorry about that, I still haven't fitted the heating system in yet, but I will, just stay within a few feet of me." I smiled before setting myself on a gentle flame, it wouldn't burn anyone's skin or start a fire, but it would gently heat everyone around me.

As I walked down the halls, medium sized fireplaces and torches along the wall lit up the house, adding to the electronic lights that were fitted into the ceiling and emitting a warmth that spread throughout the lair. We glided through rooms, barely paying attention to the details as we ventured further into the house.

Annabeth and Grover called dibbs on the guest room that had two beds, so we could all watch a movie later on and lay down on the beds. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" I exclaimed, staring at them both. "What do you think you're doing? We're gonna cook s'mores over a campfire on the beach outside the base to celebrate. Then we can get cozy. You can leave the fires on all night, they can't burn the wood and won't go out as long as there is a human present in the room or the occupant wishes it to stay on, to heat the room first."

"Mk, lets go!" Annabeth yelled before charging passed me. Grover and I slowly walked through the house chatting about our pasts when we heard a scream. We both looked up with wide eyes before I grabbed his shoulder and earth traveled us to the surface.

Annabeth was being held by the neck in the greasy palms of the minotaur. _Well that thing reformed quickly._ I thought bitterly. From behind the Minotaur, came a bone chilling laugh. Hades strolled out of the shadows of the treeline and slowly set on a path towards us.

I uncapped my sword and pointed it at him. The minotaur tightened his grip around Annabeth's neck causing her to scream out loud grab for his hand. I lowered my sword, but did not put it away.

"Hello, Mr Jackson." Hades said with a well pointed glare directed right at me. "I see we've started our little dance," He smiled wickedly at me and stroked Annabeth's hair calmly before turning back to me. "I've moved my first pawn, Perseus Jackson, time for you to move your's." He turned to the Minotaur and with a flick of his wrist, it dissolved into shadows, taking Annabeth with him.

Hades slowly walked back with a smile on his face, "Return my helmet thief and you can have your friend back. Bring me the bolt as well and I'll let you spend an hour with your mother. Have a pleasant evening, Perseus Jackson, I'll meet you in hell." He faded into the shadows, leaving nothing but a black king chess piece behind.

"Per-"

"Where is the Oracle of Delphi, Grover?" I interrupted him.

"Umm, in the big house attic, why? Wait, you can't go on a quest without permission from the gods, Percy." He said with a deep frown.

I walked up to him with a glare. "Listen well, a friend of mine just got kidnapped by a monster and one of the most powerful gods because someone framed me for a theft of a giant toothpick and a biker's helmet. I am going whether I have to fight Zeus himself to leave or not. Have you got that? Now you can either complain about me going or go with me." I offered him my hand.

He looked at my outstretched palm timidly for a second, before inhaling a defeated breath and grasping my lower arm. I nodded at him and we slowly started to decompose into swirling water, making a rainbow in the early moonlight.

We reappeared inside the attic inside of the large blue farmhouse and snook over to the frail Corpse, being careful not to step on creaky floor panels. Once we safely reached the Oracle, Grover slightly behind me; I straightened up and stared the corpse in the eyes.

"I wish for a prophecy, for saving my friend Annabeth, what must I do?" I asked in a polite voice.

Green mist seemed to pour from nowhere, hovering low above the floor like a misty duvet, leaking from the Oracles mouth as her eyes glowed a forest green. A misty women walked circles around me, her posture strong, hands behind her back, her gaze critical. I held my ground not even faltering.

"Hmmm, I wondered when a spawn of the Chaos string would arrive on Earth, it has never happened before. I am Delphi, giver of prophecies of the fates and loyal servant to Apollo, Slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker and ask." She hissed out like a snake, coiling her wrapped head to the front of my vision.

"What must I do to save my friend?" I asked with a steely voice.

She grinned at me and her eyes glowed a brighter green, like a headlight in a sandstorm.

" _You shall travel west, and face the God who has turned,_

 _You shall find what was stolen, and see them safely returned._

 _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

 _And you shall bare a curse only one before has barred."_

I bowed my head in thanks then turned to leave, I felt a hand on my shoulder, signalling me to turn back. Peeking over my shoulder at the misty figure, I raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Do not despair at what you will see in Hades realm, it is only a trick, to distract you from the truth, be wary and expect problems at all times." The figure said before he head rolled back as if she had gone unconscious and she sailed back into the corpse, looking like it never move. All of the smoke in the room receded towards the corpse then vanished into nothingness.

"You ready?" I asked a quivering Grover.

"Yes, ready as I'll never be." He joked nervously, trying to lighten the mood.

"Do you have any magic items that you need to bring with you?" I questioned seriously, making sure we quickly got prepared for the long journey ahead.

"Yes, and I'll need to get clothes and a bag a-"

"I've already got that stuff ready, just go and get magic items, weapons anything like that." He nodded and wandered off out of the big house. I teleported back to the base and sat down on a sofa, I needed to get my thoughts clear and my head straight.

 _Nobody takes my friends._ The thought kept running around my head and I used it for determination. I walked briskly over to the armoury and started shoving 4 of every type of weapon I had made into my bag, shrinking the shields down to watches and bracelets and such, using the enchantments.

Grover ran back in with a few objects wrapped in his skinny arms. He placed them all on a center table I used to put weapons on when I was sharpening them, it also peeled away to reveal an anvil for forging new weapons.

Grover started pushing polystyrene feet into two shoes rushly. Bending over the table, I picked up one of the shoes and felt the enchantments on them, wings: cool. Placing the shoe back onto the table, I turned to Grover who had now finished.

"Take anything off of the walls you think you'll need the most, or you will be good at using, I have four of everything with me."

He stared at me strangely for a second then frowned, confused. "How do you have four of all of these weapons with you?" He asked looking around at the lines of swords, spears, shields, some axes, a couple of maces, even one or two halberds.

"My back is a pocket dimension, like Chiron's wheelchair, and I placed enchantments on the majority of them so they shrink down, pick a weapon and I'll show you how to shrink them." I said factually, putting my arms wide to gesture towards the racks as if in a shopping center.

He wondered the racks for a second before strolling back with a Bow, a quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder and a short spear in his other hand. "Good choice, that is one of my most finely made bows, come here," I told him. He walked calmly over to me, trying not to drop anything. I took the bow and quiver off of him and put them on myself, holding the bow in my left hand and the quiver strapped tightly on my left shoulder.

"All you need to do, is touch one of the bows arms to the quiver," I said, showing him my left arm slowly moving backwards and the bows arm touched the quiver. As if on que, the bow and quiver disappeared and I was wearing a black hoodie with thick laces coming from the neck piece. I took the hoodie off and handed it to him, he replaced it with his own.

"So, how do I get it back again?" He asked, gingerly fisting the fabric of the hoodie.

"Yank both the hoodie straps at the same time, it only works if the wearer does it aswell." I said as I started checking myself for all of my major items then making sure everything I needed was in my bag. "Here!" I threw him a dark forest green backpack that was like mine. "Put your magic items that don't go on you in there, it's like mine, to take it out, just put your hand in and think of that item." He smiled at the bag at started putting all of his things in there. I took out a lot of clothes from my back and piled them next to him, "These are clean."

We started walking out of the armoury and slept for the night, enjoying the slight peace while it lasted.

In the morning, we both woke to the sound of the conch horn, which really was loud to reach here. We grabbed our backpacks and walked outside. "How are we going to leave the camp, Percy?" He asked gingerly, looking around for a way to leave.

"Stand back," I simply stated with a smirk.

 **Grover's POV**

Percy started warping, and I don't mean as in some futuristic teleportation, I mean his skin and body shape started distorting and bending, like it was changing. After about 10 seconds, standing in front of me, was a black griffin, large, bigger than a horse, with feathers covering it whole body, with little blue and red tips on the black feathers. It's head was like an Eagle, strong neck and solid beak.

His strong legs mawed the ground like it couldn't keep still. "Percy?" I asked the griffin, slightly scared by the transformation.

The griffin nodded his head slightly before lowering itself down so that I could climb up onto its huge back. _SQUAK!_ I translated the language to "Lets go" from Percy, which scared me, how can he be so jolly about this, I guess he likes adventure.

He ran down down the beach, each footprint pounding the floor like a rock, and then extended his wings, shooting off into the air at a gentle pace. We flew over the camp, people got their weapons out and pointed at us. " _Hold on tight_ " Percy squawked before he spun upside down to show the campers me on the back. The campers lowered their weapons and looked at us in confusion. Chiron yelled at us to land.

Not wanting to get on the centaurs bad side, we glided down and landed in front of him. "Grover, where did you find a Griffin?!" Chiron yelled in excitement.

"I didn't find a Griffin, watch." We looked back to the Griffin as it's whole body structure seemed to change, its feathers grew smaller and disappeared into the body, leaving Percy standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Percy?" Chiron questioned.

"Yes Chiron?" Percy questioned back, playing innocent.

"Where were you and Grover going?"

"On a quest, we got the prophecy already, Annabeth was kidnapped last night." He said matter of factly.

Everyone stared at him in shock, stuttering. "You can't go on a quest with only two people!" He spoke loudly.

"We're not going on a quest with two people, we're leaving with two people, we're coming back with three people and Zeus' master bolt." Percy responded like a smart ass. "Besides, you can't really stop us, can you?" He asked as Percy's wings shot out and edged towards Grover, getting ready to grab him and water travel away at a moment's notice.

"I can, and I will." Chiron stared at Percy with a defiant frown.

"Mom, now would be a good time to get claimed." Percy shouted into the air.

Out of nowhere, multiple symbols appeared on top of Percy's head, like a pyramid in order of importance. "Th-that's the symbol of Thalassa, primordial personification of the sea." Chiron stuttered out loud.

"Ya, I got a lot of people who adopted me, time to leave Grover." He wrapped his wing around me and and we exploded into water which then swept away in the air. Two seconds later, everyone turned at the booming sound of footsteps running across the grass as me and Percy leapt into the air and flew away from camp, getting smaller and smaller as we disappeared into the sky.

"Percy, why don't you seem surprised about being the son of a primordial?" I asked him.

" _Because I already knew who all my parents and adoptive parents were, also I have blessings from a few Olympians._ " He squawked back to me as he pounded his wings in the air.

We flew for hours until my legs got sore from staying still and Percy's wings got tired from flapping for a long time. We landed in a forest called Wharton State Forest, near in New Jersey. "Hey, I'm hungry, got anything vegetarian in that bag of yours?" I asked Percy as my stomach grumbled.

"Ya sure, but not in my bag, I'll get something for us both after we set up a tent"

I started looking around the small clearing confused, where were we going to get tents from. Percy pulled a square about 2 inches by 2 inches of fabric from his pocket and threw it onto the ground about 5 feet in front of him. The fabric expanded and warped until there was a small black tent where Percy threw the square that had green outlines around all of the edges and Percy's parentage symbols at the side.

The wave for Thalassa, the fishtail for Pontus, the symbol of Hestia and the trident of Poseidon. Percy went inside and walked out with multiple floor roles that he lay down with space for a fire between them and started getting some rocks from around the clearing.

"Can you dig a small pit for the fire, please?" He asked gently, like he was relaxed setting up a camp.

I nodded my head and started digging a small pit next to the bedrolls big enough for a small warming fire, about half of a meter in diameter. Percy walked over and placed all of the rocks around the campfire and then poured some kindly in that he had found, then some thin sticks and finally some thin logs in a perfect shape. He clicked his fingers and the top of his fingers lit up like a human lighter and he reached his hand inside towards the kindling. He left his hand there for a while for the fire to start.

Pulling his hand back, Percy sat on one of the mats and looked at the fire calmly before clapping his hands and spawning a plate of Enchiladas and lettuce before he put his hand out in front of him over the dirt and a few small nuggets of tin shot up onto the plate. He handed me the plate and conjured himself a cheeseburger and fries with some tomato ketchup.

"You're okay with me eating this aren't you?" Percy asked gesturing towards his burger.

"Umm, no not really, I don't like it, but you can eat it, everyone else does." I said sadly lowering my head.

He smiled at me and shook his head before pouring it all into the fire and dropping his paper plate into the fire as well, offering the food to the gods and letting the plate burn. He reached his hand into the air and pulled out a jacket potato with beans and cheese. "Better?" He asked me with a smile.

I smiled at him happily, knowing that someone at least cared a little about satyrs and nature spirits. I mean, he stopped eating meat around me just because I don't like it. "Are you sure? You're the only one who's ever done that for me, especially because I'm just a nature spirit." I said glumly at the end.

He frowned at me for a moment angrily before ramming his fork and knife into his potato and started eating it. "Nobody's ' _Just a nature spirit_ ' everyone should be equal. Nature spirits are what keep us alive, they help everyone and they are the kindest souls. I don't care if they don't actually have souls to go to the underworld, that doesn't mean that they don't have a personality and feelings. Who told you you're just a nature spirit?" He asked as he took another mouthful of his potato.

I stared at him for a few minutes in shock at what he had just said. "M-mark, from the Ares cabin, and basically everyone. They look down at me and nature spirits because of what happened with T-thalia." I stuttered with a heavy heart.

"Ahhhh, okay, well then, I guess this is your chance to prove them wrong then. You have a brave soul you know, I can smell it." He muttered kind of quietly.

"What?" I asked him, looking at him with raised eyebrows. "What do you mean smell that I have a brave soul, I'm not brave, and I don't have a soul, remember." I said to him, almost finished with my Lettuce.

"It comes from Hestia, a person's soul is made from hope, which is why if someone runs out of hope and goes mad, people call them soulless, because the soul is constructed of raw hope inside a person. The way the powers of Hestia work, is you can smell hope and family bonds and things like that, like the smoke from a hearth. It's also why the heart is called the heart, because it sounds like hearth. I can smell the large amount of hope in your heart to find your god and to show people that nature spirits are kind, strong creatures. That's why I didn't force you into an oath about keeping my home hidden in camp, because I knew you were a good person at heart. That's what I meant about smelling your brave soul. You are brave enough to do anything to show that nature spirits aren't puppets and aren't things, but people inside. I know they are." He smiled at me calmly and finished his potato, throwing the paper plate onto the fire and lying down staring at the stars with a sigh.

I stared at him in shock, _so all this time, he could read me like a book, just with a whiff of his nose? Awesome. I can't believe I found someone who doesn't think nature spirits are just tools._ I thought to myself as I threw my paper plate onto the fire and looked up at the stars.

"Everything is polluted, the world shouldn't be like this. It should be clean and natural." Percy said in a sad voice as he stared at the sky with a sad smile. I smiled at him and looked back to the sky cheerfully. "I have an idea." He said before getting up and walking into his tent. He came out with a glowing jar that had a dark green ball floating inside of it.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked in shock. No one has seen one of them in 2 millenia.

"Yup, a pollution jar, made by Pan himself and placed in the four corners of the Earth. They were all stolen by kings to put inside of their kingdoms. It's one of the reasons that pan is in hiding. I found this in a pirates ship at the bottom of the north pacific in one of my first years in the mythological world." He said with pride as he held the jar up into the moonlight and then placed it on the ground.

"I'm assuming you know how to use that?" I asked him scared as, if he used it wrong, it could release all the pollution from 2 millennia ago and spread it throughout the us. There wasn't much back then but there was still quite a bit.

"Yep." He simple stated. "Can you please cover this just with your hand when I open it. Your nature magic will be enough to hold the pollution inside and work as a shield, I will tire you out though I won't be long, I'll tell you when to open it."

He stood from his crouched position raising his hands up into the air around him. "Grover, I need to tell you one thing. I can only take the pollution from this forest as we are surrounded by cities and this jar uses nature magic, which won't work in the cities as there aren't many plants and trees. I can, however, return this forest to what it was like thousands of years ago, when it was clean." Percy said with sadness.

"Do it, anything to start fighting pollution, you have no idea how much this means to me." I smiled at him.

He smiled back and nodded, facing forward and taking a deep breath. "By the nature within me, and the power of Gaea, I accept the evil that has spread through these plants into myself, so that I can store it away from the world, and stop it from spreading throughout the forests. By the power of Gaea, I ban pollution from ever entering these woods and declare it safe for all nature spirits to travel through!" Percy yelled into the air.

I saw no change for a moment as his chant finished until a dark green hue seemed to spread of of everything, from the trees and the ground, the leaves and the water it all travelled towards Percy and went inside of him where he glowed green. "OPEN IT!" Percy yelled as he started shaking, closing his eyes tight.

I removed the lid of the jar and quickly put my hand on top. Percy stumbled over to me and put his hand on mind and send a green pulse through into the jar. We stood there for several minutes as repeated green energy pulsed through Percy and into the jar like waves.

Once done, I moved my hand out of the way and quickly fastened the lid back onto the jar. We both lay down on our bags and breathed heavily. Percy put the jar into the tent then practically passed out on the bedroll.

Me and Percy sat up for a few minutes and looked around at the forest. The trees were all gleaming brightly with water on their leaves and shines beautiful greens and browns in the moonlight. Nature spirits poured out of the trees and breathed in the fresh air around them.

They all looked to me in astonishment and thanks, not even considering that Percy would have done such a thing as to help the forest. I shook my head quickly with a look of astonishment and awe as well as I pointed to Percy who was lying down completely unaware of the massing crowd forming around us.

* * *

 **A/N: DONE! Please review, it helps a lot, Thank you for the mainly positive feedback i've been getting. Please continue to read. GOODBYE!**

 **~Rhino109**


	12. Vessel of the Deep, return of the Hunter

**Disclaimer: I will not be doing disclaimers for the rest of the story as the other 11 are more than enough to tell you I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews, if I didn't respond to them I did read them. Review more on this chapter!

 **Third Person POV**

Grover woke up to a rustle in the bushes a distance away from where he and Percy lay on the ground. "Percy!" He whispered to get his friends attention.

Percy's eyes calmly opened and he sat from his bedroll with a vacant expression. "Yes?" He asked calmly, "what's wrong Grover?"

Grover pointed towards the bushes where Percy followed his sight then glared harshly. "Hunters of Artemis." Grover heard Percy mutter.

"You can come out now, Hunters! We know you're there!" Percy shouted boldly. Grover, forgetting that Percy knew them, quivered slightly and stared at Percy as if he was crazy.

"Hello, Perseus." Came a young girl's voice as the auburn haired goddess of the hunt gracefully walked out of the forest with 30 or so immortal girls behind her. She smirked at Percy, who simply raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"What brings you here, milady?" Percy asked politely.

Artemis looked at Grover and rolled her eyes at his gaping, awestruck face. "We thought you could use some help on the quest to save your friend, and find the master bolt." She said, some of the Hunters, Phoebe, and her friends, grudgingly nodded, they didn't look impressed by the job.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." Percy bowed his head in thanks.

"Right. Girls, now we just need to find a way to travel." Artemis said the girls got prepared to walk around and search for some animals or something, but Percy was struck with an idea.

"I might have something for that, actually," Percy stated while staring at nothing as if thinking hard. He started walking off into the trees After a few, hesitant seconds, the hunters and Grover followed behind him, the only sound was the echoey steps of Grover's cloven hooves crunching leaves and snapping twigs beneath him.

They came to a stop when Percy stood by a river. It spanned about 100 meters across and flowed gently out through twists and turns towards the ocean. There was an abandoned kayak rental shack next to the shore. He walked up gently and punched the lock on the door, which burst open and fell off of its hinges.

He pulled out, with the help of Grover and the Hunters, an assortment of kayaks, some double ones for the hunters and two singles for Grover and Artemis. "Can everybody use these?" Percy asked everyone, focusing mainly on Grover.

"Umm, I've never tried," Grover admitted. The hunters rolled their eyes.

"I'll help you." He said before pushing them all into the water. Everyone took a boat except for Percy, the hunters doubling up with different partners.

"What are you going to do? These were the only boats in there." Artemis asked him.

"Swim, duh," Percy said like it was obvious. "I'm the son of the primordial god of liquids and oceans." He said with a smirk before diving into the water.

Everyone searched the water for a while until, "EEEHHHHH!" A startled cry came from Grover as his boat lurched forward and sped off. After a while, the Hunter's boats followed, yet they all realized Percy was helping them due to how easy it was.

Around thirty minutes later, they were out in the sea, swiftly venturing out into the ocean. The Hunters were all panting, Grover and Artemis seemed fine, and Zoe was only slightly out of breath. The boats suddenly turned to the side and drifted sideways for a few minutes before they slowed to a stop. Percy's head slowly emerged from the sea water with a bright smile.

"Hey, guys! How was the journey? I loved it!" He called, startling a few of them who didn't see him before.

"Just peachy, now how are we going to travel across America, boy?!" Phoebe yelled, rocking her boat slightly with the strength behind it.

"Just wait here." Percy beamed towards her, a huge, enthusiastic smile on his face. He grinned happily like an eight-year-old, then dove down into the water. He swam down for about ten minutes, leaving the Hu- actually just Grover- freezing to death on the surface.

Shortly after, there was a churn in the sea, and it looked as if it was struggling. Three huge masts burst through the surface of the cold ocean and reached to the sky. Large white sails were tied tightly to the braces that span twenty feet over the ship, the main brace reaching twenty five.

An absolutely massive sailing ship sprung from the ocean with joy, bouncing on the surface for a moment. For the few seconds, it was above the water, you could clearly see the 5 floors of space beneath the humongous ship.

The ship itself was one hundred and fifty meters in length and had two floors to the captain's quarters. The base of the ship curved outwards at the bottom, almost becoming bulbous and creating an almost flat bottom to the ship. It was made entirely out of wood and seemed to be at least 400 years old.

The world " _Vasa_ " was painted in cursive on the side of the ship, but only a faint outline could be seen now. The once beautifully crafted ship was now eroded by a long time under the sea. Seaweed swung from the motion and slithered from the cracks in the ship.

Even with the erosion and damage, it still looked amazing and seemed to glow in the noon sun. Light refracted from the broken hanging lamps, casting glistening rainbows across the ship and the ocean around it. The ship settled, yet the hearts of the Hunters, goddess, and satyr still pumped harshly.

The more hateful Hunters schooled themselves and looked to the proudly smiling Percy with incredulous eyes. His proud smile faltered slightly. "YOU EXPECT US TO TRAVEL THROUGH THE COUNTRY ON THAT HUMK OF JUNK?!" Atlanta, a friend of Phoebe, screamed at Percy.

He gazed sadly towards the Vasa then back at her. "This isn't a 'hunk of junk' it's just a little roughed up. She's been through a lot. Do you give up on an injured Hunter? No, you heal her, nurture her, and all will be fine in the end." He said in a fragile voice.

" _Wow, he really loves his ships._ " Grover thought to himself.

Percy raised his hand and the water formed a staircase, which then solidified into a solid, plastic-like substance. The hunters all grudgingly walked up the stairs. When they stood on the deck, the floorboards creaked and groaned. Water squelched below their feet and bubbled up through the floorboards.

He stood on the staircase, not stepping out onto the boat. He smiled sheepishly. "I want to try something. Just watch." He grinned then became almost emotionless again.

 **Percy's POV**

I concentrated hard on my powers. I had been telepathically speaking with Pontus for a few days and in my sleep and he told me something that I might be able to do, but he wasn't sure. He said if I can't do it yet that I just need practice and if I couldn't do it when I needed to he would do it for me.

I focused on the ship around me and saw myself float through the time frame. Now, I don't have powers over time, but as Pontus is the primordial of the sea, he has power over everything that belongs to the sea. This is only increased by my adoption of Poseidon and birth rights by Thalassa.

So, the time frame of the ship belonged to the sea, as it was taken by the sea and kept, I concentrated on the timeframe and envisioned it. A tape of gold circled around me and waved in the non-existent wind. I felt it enter my chest and spread throughout my body. I could see in my memories the damage and life of the Vasa, the lives it has taken and lost, the crimes it's committed and solved, the damage it has dealt and been dealt upon.

My whole body glowed sea-green. I felt the depression and lifelessness that flowed through the Vasa and was sorrowed by the hopelessness of it. I took a slow step onto the ship. My eyes opened, emitting a gasp from everyone on board as they glowed brightly.

From my foot, life sprouted and expanded outwards in a bright golden ring. Wood filled and shrank as water poured out of the planks. Corrosion sealed and wooden planks grew where they once lay, without a scratch on the surface. Smashed lamps gathered and sealed into new candles and clean glass.

Doors hinged themselves and metal unrusted. The masts grew as the damage they had taken was slowly restored to its original, magnificence. Beneath my feet was the ship of old, almost exactly the same as it was centuries ago. The fine details that ran along the elegant woodwork were chiseled into the newly formed wooden archways and walls, leaving swirling patterns and mahogany pictures.

The shrouds pulled taught, severed ropes bound back together and fastened into position. Water flowed out of the sides of the hull where cannon holes sealed behind them. Hatches covered cannons and the original stocks filled the storage compartments below. Cannon balls piled below and the beds in the crew's quarters were restored to their original, comfortable state.

The shattered and cracked parts of the helm gathered and joined like puzzle pieces, fitting together like it whence was. The sails that had fallen and gathered holes pulled taught to the braces and sealed to perfectly new fabric. Without knowing it I had walked up to the top deck.

My hands expertly danced across the helm and stroked the smooth, varnished mahogany wood. I gripped the handles of the large wheel. My eyes closed, a large, content sigh escaped my mouth as I felt the hope and strength of the amazing, beautiful vessel that was mine to control. I was one with the ship; I was one, with this magnificent vessel. I was one with Vasa.

 **LINEBREAK (I was thinking that that was an AMAZING ending point for my standards, but then I checked how long it was, so I'm just going to linebreak it and carry on. That was the best ending I've ever written though in my opinion.)**

 **Third Person POV**

Everyone watched in awe as the old, rusted, miserable mess transformed into the full of life ship that swam proudly below their feet. Everyone turned to the content sigh of Percy as he grabbed a hold of the helm. "Let's get going." He said with a smile.

"You think that we're going to crew the ship for you?!" Artemis asked astonished.

"No, my friends will do that for us, you can go and relax around the boat. The crows nest is free for anyone who wants to practice or just look out." He spread his arms and fifteen transparent men with white outlines came stalking out of the storage areas. They walked right through the hunters, causing them to shiver at the uncommon feeling.

One of the men with an eye patch walked up to Percy and shook his hand. He tipped his hat then walked up to the boat's helm and set a course. This ship grabbed ropes and tied them in place.

"TIGHTEN THE MAIN BRACE! SET COURSE! 240° WEST! LOWER THE SAILS!" Percy started yelling orders. The slightly visible crew bustled around, pulling ropes, climbing up the shrouds and untying strong leather belts that wrapped around the smooth white sails.

On some unknown signal, all of the sails smoothly unfolded and dropped down from the braces above. Crew tightened ropes to the sides of the ship that held the fabric in place. With a sudden lurch, the boat shot off into the man at the helm pulled out a compass and spun the large wheel around until the boat was running smoothly a few miles off the coast of America.

Percy jumped onto the side of the ship and hung sideways from the shrouds and watched the ocean flow passed beside him. The Hunters all looked around for a second before going below deck. Grover smiled at Percy before heading to the officer's quarters which was just underneath the two-floor captain's quarters.

Percy walked into his quarters and fell onto his bed. He could communicate with the crew, but others couldn't. They were the dead that the ship had lost through time, and they were forever loyal to the ship. He smiled contently then fell asleep, tired from the overuse of his powers.

 **LINEBREAK**

Everyone on California beach was stunned into silence as a _massive_ 1600s imperial ship pulled up into the port. They soon forgot, though, as the mist removed from their memory what was about to happen. One girl, however, a redheaded girl with white, paint splattered dungarees and a green t-shirt. She stared open mouthed at the event. People looked at her strangely but otherwise ignored her.

Percy walked off of the ship last. The crew waved them off. Percy stood on the dock looking up at his magnificent ship as the crew pulled two ropes at either side of the gangway, which lifted and covered the exit. Percy raised his hand like he was holding something towards the ship. The Hunters, Artemis and Grover looked at him oddly.

" _Skathos, tis Vathias!_ " He chanted.

Before everyone's eyes, the boat seemed to warp and strain itself towards Percy, the vessel stretched into long tentacles that seemed to stretch towards him. He closed his eyes and repeated the chant.

" _Skathos, tis Vathias!_ " In his hand, a glass bottle seemed to bend into existence, like the fabric of space created it. A stopper was placed on the top of the bottle and water seemed to flow in from nowhere. Only a small amount of water filled, and it waved like a gentle ocean.

He held up the bottle and repeated his chant one more time. " _Skathos, tis Vathias!_ " The warping ship shrank, twisted and flowed like a river into the jar, leaving an empty place where the huge ship once docked. Inside the bottle, a small copy of the boat lay, where the crew waved up to Percy. He placed the bottle in his bag, then zipped it closed and put it back onto his back.

The Hunters and Grover stared at him with wide eyes, before they all bustled over to a coach company. "That'll be $2378 guys, plus a grand if ya want the luxury coach."

"We'll take the luxury coach please," Artemis said while cracking her neck. "Thanks, Percy!" She shouted before the hunters and Grover piled inside.

Percy groaned before looking sadly towards the coach driver. "Do you take visa?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Rough time, huh?" He smirked at Percy while pulling out a card machine and handing it to Percy. Percy pulled out a black debit card that resembled the side of his tent and popped it into the machine.

He paid the costs then entered the coach and collapsed on the bed at the back. The girls all bustled around the coach chatting and eating the food, which would also be put on his bill. He groaned and flicked through the channels on the TV until he found the Hephaestus TV channel. What he saw shocked him, he could see himself. "Dammit! We're on Hephaestus TV!" He called through the bus.

He turned off the TV and looked outside. Wait? What did that sign say? _Why are we here? We should be heading in the opposite direction._ No way! Signs flew passed the windows.

"Ummmm, guys! We have a problem." Everyone walked to the windows and looked outside. "Welcome, to Las Vegas."

 **A/N:** **And DONE! This was mainly filler, and I'm sorry it's not very long. Please review! I'll update another chapter soon. HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

 **-Rhino109**


	13. The King-side Castle

**Third Person POV**

The blonde haired preteen stirred from her slumber. She tried to move her limbs, but was frightened when her only response was the rustle of chains. Her hair shot up and she looked around.

Above her was a mighty throne room. It was lit with green torches and had dark black walls that seemed to suck up the light around it. Large pillars arched up to make a domed roof, glass showing a dark cavern ceiling above it.

For the first time, she looked at the throne. Onyx black eyes stared back at her, a gruesome smile beneath them. She felt a chill run down her spine and a shiver run through her body.

"Ahhh, the pawn has awoken." The figure drawled.

"Y-you're Hades." The daughter of Athena muttered.

"Hahaha!" The giant, now named as Hades bellowed. "Yes, child. I am Hades, ruler of the Underworld. You are here as a target, an influence tool if you will."

"Good strategy, but he won't fall for it. Percy is stronger than you think. He won't fall for your tricks." She said.

"Oh, really? Then what do you call that?" He questioned, motioning behind her.

Annabeth turned to see a large floating screen showing Hephaestus TV. On it she could see Percy, walking with the Hunters behind him and Grover by his side.

Behind her, Hades clicked his tongue in annoyance. "All this peace simply won't do." Next to him was a chess board, only one piece on each side had moved. Hades reached over to the black side of the board and moved a knight into the open field.

With a devilish grin, he turned to the screen and watched.

 **Percy's POV**

Me and Grover walked through the long roads of Las Vegas. It was midday and the sun was glaring. We decided that we'd catch a regular greyhound to Los Angeles; the gates of Hades. After loading into the back, three old women got in after us.

The Hunters had decided that they would stay in Las Vegas, because the goddess couldn't follow into the Underworld and then they could work as a retreating party; helping evacuate me, Grover and hopefully Annabeth from Los Angeles.

Grover's head perked up, but not in a good way. His eyes sent two messages; danger, and fear. I nudged him. "Hey man, what is it?" I asked quietly.

He tilted his head towards the old ladies at the front. "Powerful monsters, kindly ones."

I knew that by 'Kindly ones' he meant furies and I _really_ didn't want to fight a fury. I felt my hand shift. Looking down, there was a black knights chess piece in my fist. "Dammit Hades. You know, when this is over, I am gonna kick yo-"

"Percy! Shut up!" Grover warned me. I rolled my eyes and showed him the piece. I put it in my bag and started planning. They seemed to be enjoying themselves on the front row. A movement was made, it seemed normal, but it sent a clear message to me.

The sisters of hell had crossed their legs through the walkway between the seats. 'No one leaves.' It said. I released a sigh and when I knew they couldn't see me, I grabbed Grover's hand and pulled him towards the side of the bus.

They must have felt my movement, because they stood up in perfect sync, like they had rehearsed it, and repeated the lines dryly. "We need to go to the bathroom." The sisters stood at attention and walked stiffly down the aisle.

Grover nudged me. "Water travel down to the bottom of the bus, they don't want me; just a harmless nature spirit." He grinned at me through his clenched jaw. For the first time since the quest, I stopped to think; ' _How did Grover feel about all this?_ ' He must have felt useless. Not to disrespect the guy, but he hadn't really helped out on this quest, and now was his chance to prove his worth. Just like I had told him in the forest two nights ago, to prove them wrong.

I lowered my head and sighed. "I'll be back for you. Meet you in Los Angeles?" I put my fist forward.

He smiled and bumped his fist to mine. "See you in Los Angeles."

I looked to see them almost here, but they couldn't see me because of the people standing up. I concentrated and vanished into sparkling water that refracted before disappearing entirely. I was just nearing the door when- "WHERE IS IT!?"

I turned, and the Furies were holding fiery whips, their bat wings wrapped around their backs. Grover was cowering under their stares. The one on my right cracked her whip. "WHERE IS IT!?"

Anger overcame me. " _He already took one of my friends. He's not taking the only one I have left!"_ A literal roar left my throat, emotion welled in my chest. The world seemed to stop spinning as I ran, ripples came from behind me in the air. A year for me was a minute for them.

All I could feel was the breeze attacking my skin, I kept my head straight. A flash of purple struck my body and dark-grey rubber like material wrapped around my body. I drew my fist back and it crackled with purple lightning.

As the third Fury turned her head, still in slow motion, my fist connected with her face. I don't know how but the force entirely decapitated her. She blew away in the wind. Fragments of golden dust.

The other Furies were still turning, and I took the opportunity to drop low and kick outward with both feet, snapping their heads backwards. They shared surprised looks before melting into the breeze. All of the passengers were looking at me with fear. Hurt filled me and I grabbed Grover, running out the bus.

About a minute into the treeline my head span and I would have dropped Grover if not for him jumping off me when I swayed. I grabbed a tree and sat on the ground. The purple material seemed to crumble away into flakes, falling to the ground and melting into smoke.

As soon as it left my wings exploded from my back. "What the hell was that?" Grover asked looking back the way we went.

"What was what? I was just running?" I asked him.

"Running? It felt like I teleported! Since when can you run at the speed of sound?!" He exclaimed.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered. Confusion. It filled my thoughts like a yellow net. ' _I ran_ that _fast?'_

"I've never done that before. It felt like normal running for me, but everything was in slow motion and I couldn't use my powers." I tried thinking rationally about it, but this came from nowhere.

I sighed." Well we'll find out later, I guess, but right now we need to move. We're a few miles out from Los Angeles. Which way do we go?" I questioned.

Grover took some acorns from his pocket and threw them on the ground like dice. He took his reeds and played an _awful_ noise. It sounded suspiciously like Barry Manilow, but I didn't comment.

The acorns rearranged themselves into a crooked arrow pointing north. We checked our gear and began walking. After a mile the forest turned to desert, flat a smooth sand. It was dry and I felt like I was dying but continued to walk through the harsh landscape, using my own unusually large twelve year old body to shield Grover from the flying sand.

"Where's a car when you need one, eh?" Grover complained in an exaggerated Canadian accent. I laughed, he sounded like the geese from that film I had watched with Sally once. What was it? The Wild!

Suddenly; without warning, I came to a halt, causing Grover to crash into me. A sense of foreboding had clouded me, making me feel like we were being watched. I looked around but nothing was there, so I put Grover in front of me and used my wings to shield him from the sand.

Over the top of my wings I kept a lookout on everything, the slightest movement on a hill. Nothing happened for the rest of the journey, but I was so focused I never noticed that Grover was stumbling forward, clutching his side in pain.

 **Third Person POV**

"See, demigod? He is so wound up on his quest he does not even know his friend is dying in his wings." The screen zoomed in on a bright green thorn that was stuck in between Grover's ribs.

Annabeth cringed and begged to any god out there that she had ever read about to help her friends and that this quest would give Percy what he desperately needed. A sense of belonging among his friends.

Hades chuckled at her thoughts and lifted a guard tower from the chessboard, replacing it with a white pawn and putting the guard tower to the side, which swiftly disappeared into a tornado of darkness. The last thing Annabeth heard or saw before she was knocked out again was the deep chuckling of Hades and the ragged breaths of Grover through the screen.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Oh….My...Gods….. I am** _ **sooooooo**_ **sorry for not updating guys. I've been in a lot of pain recently and haven't been able to sit at my desk long enough. My wireless keyboard with trackpad came today so I've been sitting in my bed** _ **furiously**_ **typing away. I know this isn't much of a chapter, but I've had so many ideas swirling around my head for like two months that I couldn't pack them all in, so I'm writing more stories and updating the ones I have on my profile.**

 **This story** _ **should**_ **be up by the weekend depending on how fast my beta (** **KoalaLover-ABC-123, check her out) can go through this chapter. I have a really good idea in my head, but by next update I would have forgotten, so this story is probably going to be exactly the same just rolling through a plot like a bat out of hell xD**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

 **THANKS FOR READING GUYS!**

 **-Rhino109**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. Well... in all honesty this has been coming for a long time. I'm sure some of you will agree, if you've read all of the chapters in this story and some of the chapters in the newer stories that I have uploaded recently, that this story is just not going places as it is.**

 **From here, I'm going to actually put all of my effort into writing. I am still in school, but my school have recently decided for me that my timetable should be... altered. Due to my disability, my attendance has plummeted in the last few months. People who read the author's notes and who have had PM conversations with me might know that I have a rare form of Arthritis and since I was 14 my immune system has slowly been decreasing to the point it won't fight infections anymore. Due to this, I have a lot of downtime and need something to distract me from the pain that comes with my condition, so I turn to writing.**

 **I'm going to be rewriting this** ** _entire_** **story that I've posted so far and uploading it to my profile. I hope to finish the story by the end of 2017, or at least have the whole thing rewritten and beta checked. And to top it off my sleeping pattern is reversing again xD So you can expect a lot of activity over the next few weeks if I don't curl over and die or anything :D**

 **Thanks for being supportive and patient, guys. Also, thanks to everyone who's been reading since the beginning of the story and everyone who has reviewed. First few chapters should be on my profile by the end of the night, well, by the morning, because it's already the end of the night here in the UK and I just woke up xD**

 **Message me if you have questions,**

 ** _-Rhino109_** (Also thinking of changing my name to my real name, but not sure.)

 **P.S I feel obliged to mention that I won't be changing that much of the plot in the rewrite, I'm just going to manage the pacing a little better, publish a few more chapters and _definitely_ make Percy less OP because it's just too much XD If you notice, around the middle the effects of what I'd done hit me and I was like "SHIT! ADD LIMITS! ADD LIMITS! ADD LIMITS! WHAT CAN I DO? HE CAN ONLY TELEPORT A FEW MILES, RIGHT!" Then it all just fell apart from there XD Percy will not be as... flashy and... showy-offy(is that English? XD) than he originally was, because a lot of what I was writing was just me trying to show off this character that was super powerful and could do anything he put his mind to but I realised that's kind unrealistic xD The part where Annabeth finds out he has wings was hilarious. I re-read everything that I'd written last night and almost fell out of my bed laughing. It was so stupid! XD Why didn't you tell me?! I honestly laughed at my writing and I feel that others have too, so I'm going to just fix it XD If you want me too, I can continue to write this if this version is better and just fix a few of the chapters that I don't like.**


End file.
